The Feel of Feelings
by Falling Tenshi
Summary: Harry goes to Azkaban and later released. Not pleased with life and a tad insane, Harry sneaks off to a new, potentially more dangerous school. ManiuplativeDumbledore, BadRonAndGinny, Slash. HarryMaleOC STOPPED, REWRITTEN FIC UNDER NEW TITLE
1. Azkaban

_Ok people, this is rewritten, three times actually, stupid computer messing with my finished product and deleting most of it. TT_

_**THIS IS SLASH! MALE ON MALE! DEAL!**__ Sorry, but some anonymous jerk sent me a flame on the slash-y-ness of this fic. Well duh there's going to be gay guys, it's slash!_

**Summary**

_Harry gets sent to Azkaban after his fifth year and only gets taken out after close to two years. Needless to say he didn't come out completely sane. Researching and plotting, he decides his best bet would be to go to a school, one far from Hogwarts. And so that's what he does, he applies and is accepted to a new school. Now all he needs to do is survive the vampires, werewolves, and other dangerous creatures._

_**Chapter: Prologue…Azkaban**_

On his fifteenth birthday Harry J. Potter was charged and sentenced a life time in Azkaban on trumped up charges that Fudge and the Vodemort supporters close to him brought up. They all took great pleasure in putting him to the place best described as Hell on Earth; Doing so with the support of the Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Within the first days Harry lost all perception of memory and reality. Within the week he had no more tears to shed and his throat was raw from screaming that he could no longer do that either. He was close to giving up, but the memories stopped that at least. They reminded him of those who died so he could live, he wouldn't shame them by not living.

It was then that he decided that like Sirius, he would stay as sane as he could. He knew he would be let out, he was the chosen one or other such nonsense, he'd be pulled out when he was deemed needed and/or useful.

So with his new mindset he set about to improve, to learn what he could, and stay sane in the process. He found out that he really was as terrible as Snape thought he was at occlumency but was much better at potions. Of course, mentally going over and experimenting in his head with different potions and ingredients didn't warrant emotion after a while so that made it a safe subject. He didn't get anywhere in animagus transformation though apart from memorize the process that Sirius had told him. Lot of help that did.

And then about a year into his stay, his magic, a violent swirl of colourless energy, lashed out at a dementor, needing a release from being suppressed for so long. But it didn't kill the dementor, not really, it absorbed it, altered it. His world, drab as it was in Azkaban, gained colour. Not a lot, but some. It took awhile, but eventually he realized what he was seeing, emotions. And on the occasion that the guards physically touched him, he knew he could _feel_ them too.

He wasn't sure how long he had been in Azkaban, time doesn't have much meaning to the inmates there, but he knew there were visitors even before he heard the footsteps. The weather, something usually rather bad, had lightened up, which would mean the dementors' were locked away so visitors didn't have to worry about them. How'd he know that again? Oh ya, Fudge had come…at some point…and gloated.

He yawned and absently looked to where he heard voices which seemed to be coming closer. Recognizing at least Fudge's voice amongst those coming he decided they were probably coming to see him, he didn't think Fudge had anyone else to visit. He got into an uncomfortable position, made his eyes devoid of emotion, and stared blankly ahead. He heard the footsteps and voices stop at his door and with the dementors away and not taking all the small emotions he let off, almost sustained to the curiosity that burst within in him to find out who the footsteps belonged to. The doors opened and someone walked in and put a hand onto his shoulder. He shivered at the hate he could feel flowing from the person, thankfully away from him, and the red and black swirls that strayed into his vision. He was glad the emotions were directed at him or he would have passed out but as it was, he was close to doing so anyway. Whoever was touching him took their hand off his shoulder, which he quickly discovered was to pick him up, unfortunately he couldn't help but pass out from the increase in contact.

* * *

Remus started down sadly at the boy, no, man, passed in his arms. He walked passed Albus without even looking at him. He walked to the exit holding back the tears burning at his eyes. James, Lily, Sirius, they'd never forgive him for failing Harry. 

He spent the trip back to #12 Grimmauld Place ignoring the others and staring ahead in thought and shame. In the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters and consequently Harry's house once Sirius' will was read, people gathered in a bedroom surrounding an extremely malnourished boy passed out on a bed. "So he's crazy is he? Can I-"

"No."

"What! He's-"

"No! He is now old enough to claim his titles as Lord Potter and Black, even if he isn't sane, so no, you can't have his money unless you plan to take on the goblins as well as other pure blood families. And no, you can not have any of his belongings!"

Remus glared at Ron who had gone red in anger. Ron and Ginny both opened their mouths to complain when Dumbledore interrupted.

"No, no, Remus has a point you two. We will bring all of Mr. Potter's items in here, hopefully they'll help stabilize his mind, we do still need him, but you will, however, still be getting allowances." The two Weasley's were torn between gloating at Remus for still getting the money or disappointment that they had to give back Harry's stuff. "In fact, we should put everything in here now and I'll give you a bigger allowance to make up for it. I'll meet you at the door when you're done here and we'll leave for Gringotts." The two young Weasley's ran out of the room. "Severus, stay here with young Mr. Potter and give him potions whenever he wakes. I think it'll be best for only a minimal amount of people stay so only you, Remus, and Tonk's will be staying. Good day."

Dumbledore got up and exited the room. Shortly after Ron and Ginny ran in, dumped stuff on Harry's bed, and ran back out. Remus clenched his fists and growled.

"'Bout time, I thought they'd never leave." A raspy voice made Remus and Snape jump, both turned to the bed in shock.

"Yo."

That snapped them out of their shock.

"Lupin, go get food." Remus nodded and left the room. "Mr. Potter, drink these." Snape handed Harry vials of potions.

Harry did so without question and silently handed the vials back until he was finished.

"Nasty, I forgot how bad potions taste." Harry made a disgusted face.

"Deal." Harry blinked, had Snape really just said that? "That was quite some acting Mr. Potter, you had us all fooled."

Harry grinned. "It's amazing what you'll teach yourself when your locked up and bored for two years."

"Then what was with the fainting? Or was that an act to?" Remus asked as he stood in the doorway holding the food he had been sent to get.

"Nope," Harry said eyeing the food and was rewarded with a chuckle from Remus and said food being placed on his lap. Harry immediately dug in with no manners what-so-ever.

Snape's lip curled and Remus couldn't help be slightly disgusted, even after having to watch Sirius do the same.

"So," Remus pulled his attention away from Harry's eating habits, "why did you faint?"

"Hmm?" Harry looked up from the food. Remus repeated the question and Harry swallowed what he had in his mouth to answer. "Oh, I gained empathy during my stay, I can see the emotions swirling around you both but when I touch or am touched I can feel it, and while I'm sure seeing to much will overload me; I know for a fact that strong emotions will cause me to pass out with touch."

Remus blinked. "Empathy?"

"Mhmm, my magic decided it wanted to eat a dementor."

Remus and Snape gapped at Harry as he went back to eating.


	2. Chapter 1

This fic is based a lot on A Second Chance at Life by Miranda Flairgold so if you like mine and even if you don't I recommend it, it's really good.

'Nother note connected to the above, I recently read Bloody Skies by Toki Mirage which is another story that Miranda Flairgold's story has inspired and my story also has a lot of the same things as that one...it's kinda creepy... But apart from that it is a really good story and like the above mentioned story I recommend you to read it.

* * *

oOo Last Time oOo

"Demers? You mean Dementors? Merlin Harry, that's, that's, I don't know."

oOo Chapter 1 oOo

"Harry?" Harry looked up from the book Snape had given him on potions, "Hermione just arrived, she was on a graduation trip with her parents and assumed everyone would be here, she was is just now being informed that you were proven innocent. Do you want me to send her up?"

"Ya, I've gotten much better at my empathy so it won't take long to find out weather she is concerned for me or wants to use me like Dumbledore and Ron and co."

Remus nodded and left to get Hermione while Harry quickly hid everything (mostly under the bed) and stared blankly at a wall. It didn't take long for Hermione to run into the room and hug his unresponsive body.

"Oh Harry," she whispered into his chest, "I can't believe they would allow you to go to that horrid place."

"Ya, me neither."

Hermione squeaked and jump back. Harry gave her a cheeky grin and a small wave. Hermione squealed and hugged Harry again.

"I'm so glad you're ok! Tonks told me that you were lost to us!" Hermione's eyes got a glint in them. "Why would she tell me that?"

Harry sighed and patted the bed beside him. Hermione obediently sat down and cuddled up to Harry who put an arm around her shoulders.

"While at Azkaban I gained the ability to, well, see emotions. Whenever guards find prisoners they beat them, so I always pretended to have lost my mind, I've gotten pretty good at it. When they came to release me I acted the same but ended up fainting in Remus' arms. Later when I came to I pretended to still be asleep. I found out that Ron and Ginny had my stuff and didn't want to give it back, and Dumbledore has been taking my money, some to bribe and most likely for himself. Lovely, ain't it?"

Hermione sighed and burrowed her face into his shoulder whispering, "I know."

Harry looked down at her and nudged her until she was looking at him.

"Will you help me find a school?" Hermione looked at him confused. "Well I was thinking, 'Hey, I didn't finish my Hogwarts classes' and seeing how Voldimort, you know what, I'm just gonna call him Tom, has graduated from Hogwarts as Head Boy and has more experience, if I fought him, I'd be screwed. So I decided to find a different school to go to. I've been meaning to do research and find one but I've been busy with idea's I had in Azkaban, and that I only get a wand whenever Remmy or Tonks' can lend me theirs. You wanna help?"

"That's brilliant Harry! …umm where's the library?"

Harry grinned and pointed at a grim statue. "If you take out the left eye jewel there's a button. The library is behind that wall. 'Member 'Mione, magic."

Hermione shut her mouth and blush. She went to the statue and did as Harry told her. Harry could have sworn there were stars in her eyes as she saw the enormous library.

* * *

Harry sighed as he closed Snape's book. He had to admit it, the man was a genius when it came to potions. He already knew certain potions he thought up wouldn't work because of conflicting ingredients. He was ready to borrow Hermione's wand and try a few now.

"Found anything yet 'Moine?"

Hermione jumped and looked at Harry.

"Well. With our restrictions, there's only one, but it's not exactly that safe."

"Let me see and what do you mean 'we'?"

Hermione handed him an open book. "I mean we as in I'm going with you."

"There's no way I'm talking you out of it, am I?" Harry asked reading the text.

"Nope."

Hermione leaned back and watched Harry read.

"Well, I think we should start getting to work."

Hermione's mouth dropped. "You're not serious are you? There are werewolves and vampires and other dangerous creatures going there!"

"I am serous, besides, we have a werewolf here. The classes are in our favor and it's in Canada so we'll be fine with language, 'though we should work on getting rid of our accents. I'll start learning how to physically fight to keep us both safe that way and you can learn lots of spell to keep us safe that way. You can also buy some stuff since I can't exactly waltz out of here."

Hermione huffed and glared at Harry. "Fine, what do we need?"

"I need wizard clothing, we can get muggle later, lots of potion ingredients (take Snape with you), cauldrons, an appointment with the goblins, weapons (daggers, ect. Cheap ones for now), muggle weight equipment (take Remus to do memory charms and to shrink everything so you wont be suspected of anything later), and books on fighting."

Hermione sighed. "You're lucky Dumbledore has been bribing me with your money as well. I'll get Snape and we'll get everything in Diagon Alley then grab Remus and get everything in muggle London.

* * *

"Harry, you are a potions genius."

"Thank you 'Moine, 'though I can't take all the credit, Snape helped a lot."

"Ya, I just wish most of your creations weren't pranking material."

"Ahhh come on, I'm the son of a marauder. But apart from that, you ready to sign?"

"Harry, there's still two and a half weeks till the school starts."

"Ya, and we have to find out if we can even go tot the school, go to Gringotts, and make our way to Canada as well as small thing here and there."

"Fine."

They both punctured right thumb and pressed it to a page in a book. The blood absorbed into the book and shortly after where their thumb prints were was now the word 'accepted' in green ink.

The two smiled at each other then froze as they heard talking downstairs that was more then Remus, Tonks (who helped Harry, turns out he was a metamorphus), and Snape. They were quick to action, they threw everything into either the library or the training room (a button for that in the other grim's eye), sealed them off, leaving no trace of what they were doing and climbed into bed. Hermione sat with her back against the wall and Harry snuggled up to her side adopting the blank look in his eyes and Hermione took out a low level rune text and started reading to him.

"Ah, I see what Tonks said was true, he certainly is improving if he is seeking physical affection."

Hermione stopped reading and saw Dumbledore at the door. It took all of her strength not to yell and jinx him.

"It's the least I could try sir."

"Yes, yes, good work Mrs. Granger. I have come to tell you that I'm afraid you'll have to keep up this effort by yourself longer. With the new school year coming up me and Mrs. Weasley will be busy and Mr. Weasley has taken a more active place in the order and will be away. We all will come and visit at Christmas to give you some quality time away from Harry. Good day Mrs. Granger."

"Good bye sir."

Once Dumbledore's back was turned Harry glared and stuck his tongue out at him. The two waited until Remus popped in and told them it was once again safe to move around.

"Thanks Moony, we're gonna pack up and head out now. I'm thinking a little before Christmas you can call Dumbledore in a panic and tell him me and 'Moine are gone."

Remus nodded. "I'll miss you cub, you too Hermione."

Remus left to let them pack. Hermione shrunk and put feather weight charms on everything and Harry packed it. They said good bye to those in the house and left good bye messages for those who weren't and stepped out of the house. Harry stretched and smiled, it was his first conscious time outside in a _very_ long time.

"So to Gringotts?" Hermione looked at Harry shifting her small book bag.

"Nope, muggle London, I need some colour contacts."

"Smart, you should get them prescription too so you can get rid of those glasses."

* * *

Everyone in Diagon alley knew Hermione, she after all was the-boy-who-lived's best friend and there was that whole scandal with the two of them in their forth year. But they couldn't figure out who the hansom man she was with was. He walked with pure blood confidence and he wore expensive robes that made his greenish golden brown eyes stand out. Most just shrugged it off or assumed she was seducing another pure blood wizard.

The two walked into Gringotts and walked up to a goblin teller.

"Excuse me, we would like to talk with someone privately about my inheritance and vaults."

"Tilhank will be right with you." The goblin didn't even look up.

"Thank you."

Harry and Hermione stepped back and waited until they saw a goblin coming towards them.

"You the ones wanting to know about inheritance and vaults?"

"Yes."

"This way please."

The goblin led them away from the front and slightly away from the path to the vaults. The stopped at a door and the goblin opened the door. The humans entered as the door was closed behind them to see another goblin behind a desk. Said goblin motioned for them to sit.

"Which one of you will I be working with today?"

"Me."

"What do you wish to know?"

"Everything."

The goblin nodded and grabbed a blank piece of parchment from a drawer from his desk. "Put a drop of blood on her please." Tilhank handed him the parchment.

Harry took a deep breath and punctured his thumb with one of his daggers that he resolved to carry with him wherever he could. He and Hermione waited with baited breath as a drop of blood welled on his finger and fell in what seemed like slow motion onto the parchment. Black writing started to appear like a wave in all directions from where the blood landed. Before they could get a good look at it Tilhank snatched the parchment and read it over himself.

"Well Mr. Potter we were wondering when you would come. As Mr. Sirius Black is wanted by the minister we were not able to have a will reading however we still carried it out. In his will he states that you are to gain what is left in Black vault once other the beneficiaries items have been removed as well as the Black title, once you put on the ring you will in effect gain Black blood. You also have from your parents will the Potter title, the Potter vault, and the personal vault you have been using quite frequently. Any questions?" Tilhank handed Harry two rings which had the Potter crest on one and Black on the other. Harry immediately put them on.

"Wow, that's more then I thought. In fact, I just figured that Dumbledore was stealing from me and that was all. Okay, here's what I want to do. I want you to stop any interest on my personal vault and continue to allow withdrawals as I don't want Dumbledork to know what occurred or even that I was even here." Harry looked at Tilhank to make sure that was possible and Tilhank guessing that's what he wanted nodded and motioned Harry to continue. "Now all I need is some way to spend large amounts of money in both wizarding and muggle worlds, especially muggle, without lugging it all around. Me and my friend also are going to North America, to Canada, how would we access the vaults?"

"Both answers are very simple. Although not many have them we have 'debt cards' that you can use in muggle area's that will charge it to your vault that it is connected to. For wizarding we have bottomless bags that you can carry around. As for your move, it doesn't affect anything. All Gringotts are connected and every vault is magically duplicated between them."

"Great, I'll take two debit cards and two bags, one for Potter and one for Black. That's all I have other then going to my family vaults, is there anything else you need?"

"There is nothing I need at this point but you will have to stop in for you cards and bags once you're done in your vaults. Griphook should be waiting to take you done to your vaults."

"Thank you," Harry and Hermione stood up and Harry offered Hermione his arm. "Shall we?"

Hermione giggled and looped her arm around the offered one. They found Griphook waiting like Tilhank said and Harry talked with him on the way to the cart with Hermione occasionally added a comment. On the cart the two humans threw their hands up and laughed like it was a rollercoaster.

"Black vault, follow me."

" 'Moine?"

"No, you go, I'll join you in the Potter vault but this one should be just you, and besides, I'm slightly afraid." She gave a sheepish smile.

Harry gave a small smile and followed Griphook to the vault door. Griphook trailed his finger down the door like Harry remembered in his first year. The only difference was this time, instead of opening, a black marble ball can out of the door instead of opening.

"Put you hand with the Black ring on it palm down, you'll feel a prick."

Harry nodded and placed his right palm on the marble sphere. He felt a small prick and a small draining of his magic. He didn't remove his hand though and watched as a blood red colour spiraled into the black and then slowly vanished. He finally pulled his hand away when a neat crack appeared and opened like a dome to reveal a black marble key.

"That is your vault key, I'll wait in the cart."

Harry took the key and the sphere closed and melted into the door which then opened. Harry walked in and looked at everything in awe. The vault was made of black marble and the most prominent items were emeralds. Harry walked around just looking, deciding to get some books form here if there was any and gallons from Potter vault. Once he found the area that stored books Harry was in total awe, for an evil family, they sure knew beauty and quality. He gathered five books and wondered around a little more until a box of junk that looked like it had been there for a very long time caught his eye. He knelt beside it and dug around. At the bottom of the grimey box, covered in grime itself, innocently sat a large egg. He picked it up and made a 'gross' face before putting it back down. He pulled off his shirt and used it to clean the egg before picking it back up. It was pure black and seemed to suck the light from around it and turn it into shadows. He cradled the egg in one hand and picked up his shirt and bogs in the other. He left the vault and chucked his shirt in front of Hermione.

"Clean that for me will you?"

Hermione took out her wand and said the cleaning spell.

"Do I want to know why you're without a shirt and why said shirt is dirty?" she questioned handing his shirt back.

"Not really, but this is the end result." He handed the egg to Hermione and sat down as the cart started moving.

"I wonder what kind of animal it is."

"I don't know but I intend to try and find out."

Hermione laughed a little and shook her head. She pointed her wand and the egg and shrunk it. Harry put it into a small pocket in his bag and shoved the books into the bigger part.

"Potter vault."

They left their stuff in the cart and followed Griphook to the door.

"Similar to Black vault put whichever hand the Potter ring is on onto the picture of the key there in the middle."

Harry nodded and placed his hand on the engraving of a key. He felt a prick like before and shortly after felt a key press into his hand. He pulled his hand away and looked at the key he now held.

"Cool."

"Key please."

Harry handed the key to Griphook and stepped back. When Hermione saw the contents which consisted mostly (at first glance) of rubies and gallons. Harry slightly grinned and gently led her into the vault.

"Hey 'Moine, there's some shelves over there, why don't you pick out some books while I look around." He gently nudged her towards the books.

Harry walked around until he found the section he knew his dad and Sirius would have put in there and picked a few things out. He walked around a little more to give Hermione some time with the books. He wondered upon a glass box trimmed in gold. Inside was a baby griffin that was sleeping on its stomach with its paws stretched in front and behind it. There was a plaque in front of it and an envelope attached to it. Harry leaned in and read what was on the plaque, whispering it to himself.

"_In times of peril in which a Potter is in need of a protector that which they descend from _((Gryffindor)) _will be of aid._"

Harry blinked then grinned. He picked up the box and was surprised at the lightness before blushing and realizing there was probably lots of magic on the box and was thankful Hermione wasn't there. He wandered over to Hermione holding a bag he had found and put to use and the box. She had apparently had gotten over her shock for she had a large pile of books and was still picking more. Harry chuckled and shook his head.

" 'Moine, you only need books for one day, you will still be able to get these books when we're in Canada."

Hermione blushed and put some books back. Holding seven she had decided on she turned to Harry. Seeing the griffin her eyebrow rose in a silent question.

"Well I figured I have whatever the egg is, and I thought you might feel left out, so, griffin for Hermione!" he grinned.

"It looks like it's in status."

"It probably is. I think this," he flicked the attached envelope, "explains everything. But I think I should grab some money just in case while you shrink everything other then the books (so their bags don't seem empty when going through the scan at the airport) and get outta here."

Hermione agreed so Harry handed her his stuff and pulled out his almost empty money bag and filled it. It didn't take much longer for them to finish business at Gringotts and back into the alley.

"So now what Ha-ummm…"

"Zain, I've always liked the name after reading it in a book Dudley discarded. But now we work on getting out of the country muggle style."

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?"

" 'Moine, you're a muggle."

"And?"

"And muggles go traveling ill prepared for kicks all the time, you should know this."

"Ya, sorry, just nervous."

"_**Now boarding London to Vancouver."**_

"Well, that's us."

* * *

"Now what?"

"Now? Now we get a map."

"Uhuh, and then?"

"Then we rent a car."

"You can drive?"

"No, but I know you can."

"Oh, but _where_ are we going?"

"Falls Lake."

"And why are we going there?"

"Because the letter I got says to."

"You got a letter and didn't tell me?"

"Uhhh…yes? Eep! Don't hurt me!"

"Fine, I won't (for now) but shouldn't you find a wand maker first?"

"…Damn. Well we'll do that and then go to Falls Lake."

* * *

"Soo…Where's the wizarding part of this city?"

"How should I know?"

"You can go freaky eyed and find where there's a large group of magical people."

"But I'll go blind."

"So? You're not driving."

"…Fine."

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. When him and Hermione where experimenting with his empathy they found a way to make Harry see it instead of feel it. This way he won't get an overload of emotion and pass out. He can have different levels with his eyes and the final one is the one he wanted now. His whole eye changed, his pupil turned into a slit with black horizontal lines surrounding the sides and his eye colour changed to silver. He in a sense went blind but he could see through buildings and saw any living creature and could tell gender, race, magic level, ect.. Harry slowly opened his eyes half way and lazily looked around.

"Up and to the left."

* * *

"Looks like a restaurant. It's actually looks pretty nice, nothing like the leaky cauldron."

Harry deactivated his final eye form and put on sunglasses just in case he need to activate his eyes again and offered Hermione a hand.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

They walked together looking to the world like they were a normal couple that was going for a bite to eat. As soon as they opened the door a guy was there.

"Would you like to sit in muggle section or somewhere more private?"

"More private please, we may be half muggle but that's not why we're here."

"Ah yes, so you don't support that new Dark Lord then."

They both tensed.

"No."

"Well then I'll warn you now that in this alley you will find supporters but they will leave you alone if you leave them alone, this is like neutral ground. Here we are, just tap the door twice and it will open to Cour Alley."

The man smiled and walked back into the main part of the restaurant. Hermione took out her wand and taped the door twice before opening it. They easily walked in like they did this everyday thanks to the fact it wasn't too different then Diagon Alley. They walked around for a while trying to find a wand shop but after awhile they (meaning Hermione) decided to ask for directions.

"Excuse me miss, where can we find a wand shop?"

"Not from around here then, how long have you been here?" the woman asked curiously.

Harry frowned and answered, "This is our first day, how'd you know?"

"There is no wand shop. A child will go through life collecting things for their wand or buying things they feel a pull towards and when they go to school the wand is made usually by the parents. Almost every shop here you will find items for wands, all you have to do is get a book on how to make wands and then wonder and find as many as you can, the more the better."

"What if there are specifics that they stores don't have?"

"Then you go to the owlry and get them to make a portkey for where ever you want to go."

"Thank you miss."

"Not a problem dears."

Harry and Hermione walked over to an ice cream store, ordered, and sat down.

"Now what?"

"Well, we should go through your life and find out what items we need to get."

"Well let's see, other then become the-boy-who-lived nothing happened 'till I was eleven. Summarized year one was the stone, but I can't exactly get a piece of that."

"We'll buy a stone that looks similar to represent it."

"Ok, second year, the basilisk. I bet the one I killed is still in the chamber of secrets."

"How will we get into Hogwarts?"

"My invisibility cloak and the map, with other students there no one will notice two extra magical signatures. Third year, Sirius breaks out."

"We'll have to buy some grim hair but we should ask Professor Lupin for some werewolf hair, there's got to be some where he changes, they're both to important to leave out."

"Ya, you're right. Forth year, tri-wizard tournament."

"Well we can go to the dragon reserve and try to get something for the same dragon and we might be able to get something from the mermaids when we go there for the basilisk, I don't think you want anything form the third task though."

"No, I don't. Fifth year, nothing I want to remember there, nothing after that either actually."

"So a stone, something from the basilisk, grim hair, Professor Lupin's hair, something from a dragon, and something from the mermaids. Hmmm…" Hermione suddenly grinned and snapped her fingers. "Do you still have the wood from your Nimbus?"

"Yes…"

"We can use that for the shaft of the wand."

"Hmm, good idea. So we need portkeys to go to the Romanian Dragon Reserve, Grimwald Place, and Hogwarts, could have been worse."

Hermione nodded in agreement and they finished off their ice cream.

"We should rent a room for the night then, that way we have more time to make the wand."

"Ya, come on, I saw a hotel over there."

They rented a room for one night not to far from the owlry.

"Which bed do you want?"

"Doesn't matter."

Harry shrugged and tossed his bag onto the nearest bed.

"Hey, we should bring your griffon out of status."

"Ya, ok."

Hermione took out the shrunken box and enlarged it. Hermione handed the not to Harry.

"Read it so I can do whatever I need to do while you read it."

"Ok, _In this case is a female griffon that has been put in status. To bring it out someone needs to allow a couple drops of blood on the case. This will tie the griffon to whoever's blood it is. The griffon should wake. All that is left is to name her._"

As soon as Hermione's blood touched the case it opened and the griffon slowly woke. When it was awake Hermione picked her up and smiled.

"Miri. I'll name you Miri."

"Good name. It says here that when she gets older because of the blood bond you will be able to mind speech with her. Hey you think this will work for my egg?"

"Can't hurt to try. At least we hope." Hermione mumbled the last part.

Harry ignored her and took out his egg for her to enlarge. When it was back to its original size Harry repeated what Hermione did (only blood on the egg, not a box). The egg cracked and the shell split in two. A small black dog tumbled out that they both instantly recognized as a grim. Harry and Hermione blink.

"Well that was interesting."

Hermione gave Harry an 'Uhuh' look. She picked up the small grim and shortly after handed it to Harry.

"It's a male, what are you going to name him?"

"Hermione! That's a male's private spot! You don't just look there!" Hermione glared at Harry. "Raw."

"Raw? Isn't that an Egyptian sun god?"

"Yup."

"Harry, he's a grim, a shadow animal."

"Right, but when he was in the egg he was sucking the sun up and turning it into shadows, he _so_ rules the sun. …Or at the very least bends it to his will."

Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't bother saying anything more on the subject.

"Guess we can use his hair in your wand, then it'll have double meaning."

* * *

It took awhile for them to attain the dragon's blood but in the end they did get some but it took no time at all at Grimwald where Remus happily supplied hair and Harry retrieved the splinters of his very first broom. It took significantly longer at Hogwarts as they collected parts of the basilisk and stored them (the merpeople giving hair and taking the basilisk fang that pierced Harry's arm).

They bought the jewel and a book on wand making before heading back to their room for the night. Before going to sleep they put the wood in the dragon blood to soak, ground the basilisk tooth to a fine powder, liquefied the jewel, and braided the hairs.

In the morning they mixed the liquefied jewel (that was kept in low heat the entire time to say in liquid form) with the powdered tooth, suspended the braided hair in the mixture, and when it was ready put it into the now blood red with brown grain shaft of wood that was already shaped like a wand.

* * *

"Hey 'Moine, I was thinking we should that the car back today and just take a portkey to Falls Lake, we also need to get you a new name."

"Sounds good. Hmm, a name…Oh, I know! When I was a little girl I absolutely loved the animation Vision of Escaflowne, my favorite character was Merle, so that will be my name!"

"Ok Merle, lets go get that portkey!"

* * *

"Ok, we're at Falls Lake, now what?"

"Now we fall in."

"Uhuh."

"Ya, we'll use that rock over there," he points to a rock "put it near the edge and then fall over it."

Harry grinned and jogged over to the rock with Hermione following a little slower. Before they could get the rock Harry slipped and started falling. Hermione ran to him and tried to help him but he was already too far in the fall and she ended up going with him. So they both fell and hit...grass.

"Ok, that was just weird."

"Ya."

"…Hermione, I love you, really I do, you're the sister I never had, but can you please get off me?"

"Oh! Sorry!"

Hermione scrambled off Harry and helped him up. They looked around themselves in awe. They were in a relatively small clearing surrounded by trees except a little path leading to where they assumed the school was.

"Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore."

"Thanks for that brilliant deduction M-erel."

The two walked towards the path as it was the only way to go. They walked for about five minutes before the trees cut off and they found themselves at the edge if a large clearing. Positioned down a walkway in front of them laid a castle grander then even Hogwarts.

"Screw Kansas, we skipped Munchkin Land and the yellow brick road and landed all the way in Emerald City."

Hermione could only numbly nod.


	3. Chapter 2

LAST TIME ON _The Feel Of Feeling_

"Screw Kansas, we skipped Munchkin Land and the yellow brick road and landed all the way in Emerald City."

Hermione could only numbly nod.

"_Parseltongue_"

"**_Spell_**"

Chapter Two 

"New students?"

"Holy!" "Eep!"  
Harry and Hermione jumped and turned to who spoke who turned out to be a middle aged man with sandy blond hair, blue eyes, and a strong build. Hermione turned and looked pointedly at Harry, he seemed to have planed everything. Harry anime sweat drop but answered none the less.

"Ya, from Britain. I hope it's not a problem we came early but we wanted to settle in before school."

"It's quite alright. In fact in a week we'll have two other students as well."

Hermione decided to ask a question that had been worrying her before Harry talked.

"Do you have any connections to Hogwarts, Durmstrang, or Beauxbatons?"

"None."

They both sighed in relief and Harry went back to being to spokesperson.

"Is there a town or something nearby?"

"No, but every student is given a reusable portkey to an area right near a muggle city as well as a magical town. I'll bring you yours after I have shown you your rooms."

They reached the castle door and they automatically opened so they just kept walking.

"How do we sign up for classes?"

"On the first day of school during dinner you'll get a sheet with the classes. You choose which classes you want to take and then more on to the second part. The second part is picking which classes you'll take this year it'll tell you whether you need a class before taking another ((sorta like you need gr.9 math to take gr.10 math)).

"Cool."

"Ah, and here are the dormitories. Since no one else is here for you to want to stay away from or be near and this being your first year pick a yellow door, they are currently the first doors you'll see, next year it'll move back and there will be a different colour. If you plan to stay more then one year then you always get the same room. After the second day of school you can change your door colour, once you pick a room, put your wand to your door and say your name, it will appear on the door. Once in your room you have to picture how you want everything to be and it'll do that. After the first time everything will have to be changed manually. We are currently standing in the common room. I'll be right back with your portkeys."

The man left and Harry turned to Hermione.

"Stay here and wait for him 'kay. I have a great idea for your room."

Harry didn't wait for an answer and bounded to the first yellow door on the right. He pointed his wand at the door and said, "Merle". That done he entered the room. It wasn't large but did contain a small kitchen, small living room, small bed room, and a small bathroom. Harry just grinned. He had to imagine what he wanted so he'd just imagine it larger on the inside without expanding the outside. The kitchen and living room were connected and it was open (so you could see the entire kitchen from the living room and vise versa) and were larger. The kitchen had everything up to date, and all muggle. The living room had a comfy couch, love seat, and a couple of chairs that surrounded a coffee table. Both had a light violet colour theme. The bathroom was enlarged, gained a large Jacuzzi, and had a pale blue colour theme. The bedroom was also enlarged. On the wall opposite the door in the middle was a king size bed with a medieval style frame, on either side of the bed was a small end table with a lamp, and the remaining wall space was bookshelves. The other walls were empty so Hermione could hang things she wanted. The colour theme was a pale peach. Harry also added another room. A library. Every wall save the one opposite the door was top to bottom bookshelves. In the middle of the room there was assorted chairs and a table. And on the one wall without bookshelves was a giant glass aquarium (fish needed to be bought).

Harry smiled at his work and walked out to the common room to see if Hermione had the portkeys yet. She didn't but Harry decided to wait with her. They weren't waiting long when the man came back.

"Here are your portkeys," he handed them both a credit card like object. "You can only activate them in the field you arrived in while here, once you are out of school grounds then you can activate them anywhere. I'm the Deputy Head, Riley O'Neil, if you have any questions come to me. And I just want to remind you that there is no killing on school grounds. Good day."

Riley left and the two pocketed their cards.

"Well then, I'll go get started on my room, you can check out your room, and then we'll go get everything we need."

Harry walked to the door across from Hermione's while Hermione rolled her eyes and put 'Zain' on Harry's door and walked into hers.

Harry did almost the same thing to his room that he did to Hermione's. The differences were the kitchen/living room colour theme was pale green and the living room had a good sized book shelf. The bathroom had a colour theme of dark green. There was no library. His room however, was enlarged 100 fold. It was filled with real trees, grass, ponds, rivers, anything a real forest would have. His bed consisted of a tree house set up and his lights were small globes and a false sun, moon, and stars (like Hogwarts but more realistic).

Harry went to the common room at the same time as Hermione.

"Did you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!"

"Great ready to go?"

"Ready."

The two left for the field (getting lost on the way giving Harry an idea but that's for later). Finally arriving at the field they took their portkeys out and realized they didn't know the activation word. They groaned and looked over the card hoping there was something on them that would help. Luckily, there was. Where on a muggle card you would sign your name was instead the activation word (one for leaving and one for returning) (or at least that's what they hoped it was).

Thankfully it was the activation word. They landed on a hill that on one side over looked a muggle city and on the other side over looked a magical town.

"So where to first?"

"Well if there's one thing I learned when getting your stuff last time, it's that even with shrinking everything it still takes up quite a bit of room. So I say we go magical first and start with a bottomless bag."

"Sounds good. Onward!"

Hermione shook her head in amusement and followed Harry down the hill.

They bought two bags and decided to go to Gringotts last. Since they needed to get to money still (since Gringotts was the farthest thing and Hermione spent all they had left on the bags) they picked what they wanted and had the stores put them on hold until they can back from Gringotts. They did this in all the stores (in the pet store the animals were also put into temporary status) before heading to Gringotts.

At Gringotts they first stopped at the Black vault which Hermione once again refused to enter. Harry gathered some items that he thought he would need (books, ect.) and nick knacks to decorate with. They next stopped at the Potter vault where Harry collected more items as well as loaded up on money and then left the vault to wait for Hermione at the cart (Hermione has items she wants as well as a library to fill so she'll definitely take longer).

After awhile of waiting Harry decided that he would go purchase their on hold items from the shops while Hermione gathered books for her library.

Luckily they were either muggle born or muggle raised and they didn't stand out like idiots when they went into the muggle city.

"Definitely one thing I already love about this school, no uniforms." Harry commented as they entered a clothing store.

"Ya, unfortunately you suck at buying clothes."

"Hey!"

"Oh don't get me wrong, give you a closet with clothes and you'll pick out great combinations, but when it comes to buying them, you suck."

Harry pouted.

"Fine, get clothes for both of us and then wait. I'm going to find a pet store and get us some normal animals. When I'm done I'll come back here and pay."

"Deal."

"So are we done now?"

"Nope, I'm not. But you can head on back to the school, all I need to do is portkey over to Remus' and pick up Hedwig."

"You know you can't use her for mail, its common knowledge she's yours."

"I know, but I want her here with me. I've had her since my first day as a wizard."

"Okay, just don't take to long."

Harry smiled and they both portkeyed out of the empty alley. Harry stumbled a little less this time on landing and grinned, he was finally getting the hang of stupid, but fast means of wizard travel. He stepped into the house that seemed to jump out from the two beside it.

"Mooney, you home?"

"Harry? What are you doing here this time?"

"Decided I'd save Hed' a flight and just portkey back with her, and Buckbeak too, if you'll let me."

Remus blinked at him.

"They'll allow you to have Buckbeak?"

"Well I have a forest type thing in my room where I'm hoping to keep him but if not I'm sure they wouldn't mind having him in one of the stables with the other magical creatures, 'specially if I explain why he needs a home. He shouldn't be locked up like this."

Remus sighed and hugged Harry.

"You don't want to put him through what Sirius went through."

"…No. Sirius was quite fond of Buckbeak and I don't think he'd want him locked up like this. How do you always know what I'm thinking? I wasn't planning on telling anyone that part."

"I just know cub. But go on and take him. I know you'll treat him good and he'll be happier."

Remus stepped away from Harry and ruffled his hair. Harry smacked his hand away and pouted making Remus chuckle.

"Keep in touch cub."

"I will Mooney, I will."

Harry portkeyed right from Buckbeak's room using his school portkey, one hand on Buckbeak's head and Hedwig perched on his shoulder. They thankfully didn't run into anyone on their way to the dorms, not even Hermione. Once he got Buckbeak and Hedwig (and when they popped in, Raw and Miri) settled in his room he ventured over to Hermione's room.

" 'Lo Mio-erle, you here?"

"In the library!"

Harry pocked his head into the library to see Hermione's using magic to put books on the shelves, fish already happily swimming away in the aquarium.

"Hey, what some help?"

"That would be great. Would you like some help with yours later?"

"I don't have a library."

Hermione sighed exasperated.

"I figured that. What I meant was that I will help you unpack what you bought today, not a library."

"Ohhh. Sure, why didn't you say so in the beginning?"

Harry smiled innocently while Hermione practically growled. Harry ignored her and brought out his wand. Let's just say the unpacking of the library turned into a control lesion for Harry and his new wand.

"Whoa, what are you planning to do? Start a zoo?"

"Didn't plan to in the beginning, I just wanted Buckbeak here. But a zoo wouldn't be too bad. After all a zoo was the first place I talked to a snake and I could get money outta it. I'm kidding Merle, honest, I'm not gonna start a zoo."

"You better not." Hermione grumbled.

"Here, you go play home decorator out there and I'll get all my animals (mostly snakes) settled in. I'll come join you when I'm done."

"Fine."

Hermione grabbed the bag Harry was holding out to her and left. Harry smiled and shook his head at her before sighing and working on bringing all of the animals out.

Once that was done he transfigured a branch into a dresser for his clothes and put it up with his bed in the tree house and unpacked his clothes. Smiling at his work he walked out of his room to see Hermione waiting on his couch.

"Done already?"

"Yes, and while I was unpacking I found these." She gestured to the table with two books on it that was in front of her. "Care to explain?"

"Sure, why not? The Marauder's map came in handy many times in Hogwarts so I thought we should make one for here too. Well, actually I thought we'd both make one so we each have one. As for this lovely book," Harry lovingly picked up the second book, "it's something I've always wanted to do since I found out my dad and Sirius were one. Illegal or not, whether or not you will with me, I'm becoming an animagus. And besides that, this book was written by mostly Prongs and Padfoot with a little of Mooney (Wormtail wasn't smart enough to contribute), so it means a lot to me."

"Oh, of course I'll become an animagus with you, I'm probably already in trouble for helping you escape. When do we start?"

"Well I was thinking we'll work on animagus and catching me up with some things seeing as I missed two years of school."

"Right, what do you want to work the most on?"

"DADA, runes, and trans."

"Got it."

The first week went quickly in a whirl of map making, animagus training, and studies.

On this day at this time, they were working on their maps. They had bought some muggles roller blades and were skating around the castle. Or at least they were until Hermione crashed into someone.

Hermione scrambled off her poor cushion (as they both went to the floor and he was on the bottom) and offered a hand to help him up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and-"

"I see you've ran into the new students Merle."

Hermione blushed while Harry broke out laughing.

"Drey, Kaeden, these two are the other students who will be staying here before school starts, they are also in their first year here. The one who crashed into you is Merle and the one laughing in Zain. Zain, Merle, these two are Drey and Kaeden (Merle ran into Kaeden)." Harry calmed his laughing but not enough to talk so he just waved, Hermione still beat red squeaked out a 'hi', and the two other students calmly got out hellos. "You two can show them to the dormitory since you're here and since you know Kaeden so intimately Merle."

Hermione's blush deepened and Harry finally controlled his laughter enough to talk.

"Will do Prof Riley." Harry gave him a mock salute.

Riley walked away shaking his head and mumbling about people's sanity, or lack there of. Harry put his arm around Hermione's shoulder and looked at Drey and Kaeden.

"Well, as you already know I'm Zain and this is Merle. We are both eighteen-year-old humans. We've been here for a week. And we are currently doing illegal and oh so fun activity's in our spare time as well as studying, which isn't oh so fun."

Harry smiled at them while Hermione slapped her forehead.

Kaeden sighed and shook his head while Drey was grinning widely.

"I'm gonna like him ("That's what I'm afraid of.")" Drey promptly ignored Kaeden and turned to the duo. "Me and Kaeden are adopted brothers. Kaeden is a vampire and I am a demon that is basically the same as a vampire as I drink blood and all that. We are both considered young for our race. We enjoy illegal activities (and have done many) and while I don't, Kaeden here likes books and studying."

Harry grinned evilly and rubbed his hands together.

"Dear god no." Hermione cradled her head in her hands.

"Come my blood sucking friends! To the lair! Woosh!"

Harry took off skating down the hall. Hermione sighed and followed as did the other two. Harry stopped in front of the dormitory door and took off his skates as he waited for Hermione (the other two being vampire and demon easily caught up to Harry).

"Welcome to the dormitory!" Harry threw the door open and stepped into the common room followed by the others. "To the left and right of where you're standing is the common room. To the front is the dorm rooms. Forward and to the left is my room. Forward and to the right is Merle's room. All the yellow doors are for those who are in their first year here. They are currently at the front but will be moved later on. Later on we will be able to change the colour of door which is good as yellow is just…I don't know. To claim a room put your wand or magical device on the door and state your name. You then proceed into your room and picture what you want it to look it. This will only work once. Once you have set your room any changes will have to be manually done. Thank you and have a nice day."

Drey fell to the floor laughing, Kaeden was chuckling, Hermione was trying to hold in giggles, and Harry was grinning.

A/N:: I'm going to call Harry and Hermione Zain and Merle from now on.

Zain and Merle continued the last week before very similar to the week before only ditching almost all of Zain's studying time to hang out with Drey and Kaeden. On the first official day (only supper really) Merle was trying to get Zain to hurry up.

"Zain, I swear, you don't get out here right now I'm going to come in there and get you ready myself!"

In the background Merle could hear Drey and Kaeden snickering so she glared and went to bang on Zain's door only to find her fist firmly in someone's hand.

"I'm out Merle and I'd prefer if you didn't hit me." Zain said, his eyes light with mirth as he let go of her fist.

"About time!" Hermione huffed and stormed away.

The males looked at each other amused before catching up to Merle.

They were heading the dining hall for supper. Normally they ate separately in their own rooms but during school (which started that day) every student was to each in the dining hall. All other students were only now arriving as they only needed to be there at supper, not before, as well as most of the teachers.

"Oof!"

The three males looked amused as for the second time meeting another student, Merle ran into him. This time though, it was only Merle who fell. The student who Merle ran into sneered down at Merle.

"Watch where you're going _mortal_."

The elf, as they identified him as an elf, sneered at Merle once more (not noticing the other thus missing Zain's glare) and gracefully stalked off. The other elves (the followers) sneered at Merle and hurried to catch up with their leader.

'Great, a better looking Malfoy.' Went through Merle and Zain's head.

Like all elves he was tall, slim, and pale. He had long pale blond hair, aristocrat features, and pale blue eyes.

Zain moved forward to help Merle and muttered: "Bastard." Luckily the elves where to far to hear.

"Don't call him that while he's around to hear you unless you want to fight him and gain an Elvin clan as enemies." The two humans looked at Drey as they started walking again. "That's Kailes Marnsh. He's pretty high in the Elvin society."

Merle looked as if she was going to grill the demon for more information but they arrived at the hall. It was filled with round tables with one larger opposite the doors with teachers. The tables that were already occupied appeared to have groups of only one race. The four friends shrugged and sat at an empty table. By the time everyone had arrived one more vampire and a human has also joined them.

There was no speech or explanation, the Headmistress just clapped and a sheet of paper appeared in front of everyone. Zain and Merle looked at the paper and looked to the others at the table.

"Hey Kaeden, Drey, explain."

The second vampire looked angry and the human looked shocked that he would talk to them like that.

"It's the class sign-up sheet. You touch the ones you want. When you're done that you tap the top twice. It will then turn into your schedule for the first two months."

"Oh, ok, thanks Kaeden."

Zain and Merle put up a privacy charm around themselves to discuss what classes to take. They decided on what classes they should both take and which one should take and teach to the other later (it was also decided that as Zain's was full, Merle would take Runes and give note and the homework to Zain to do). They took down the ward and selected their classes, Zain taking the maximum of seven and Merle taking six.

They wouldn't know what classes they would have to take for more then one year until a two month evaluation (all first years are put together in introduction classes for two months. After two months they are evaluated and put in a class based on where their skill is at). Once they confirmed they wanted all their classes that year as well as the side course of apparition (it only went for the first two months) the sheet turned into their schedules and food appeared in front of them.

"Well, that was cool."

Zain and Merle looked at the others who were already eating and started eating too.

"So how many classes are you two taking?"

Zain looked up at Drey who had finished eating.

"I have seven and apparition and Merle has six and apparition, you?"

"Me and Kaeden are taking the same and we have five with apparition."

"Hmm, let me see your schedule, maybe we have some classes together."

Zain took Drey's schedule and grabbed Merle's and compared the three.

"Well we all have morning apparition and Culture studies Monday and Thursday morning. With just me you have blood magic on Wednesday and Saturday afternoon, fighting on Tuesday and Friday morning, and potions on Sunday. With just Merle you have survival on Monday and Thursday afternoon."

((:: Classes one hour unless other wise stated

Zain

Monday (Thursday)

9 am – Culture Studies/Languages

2 am – Soul Magic

Tuesday (Friday)

9 am – Fighting (weapon and non)

2 am – Elements

Wednesday (Saturday)

9 am – Wandless Magic

2 pm – Blood Magic

Sunday

9am – Potions

2 pm – Potions

Merle

Monday (Thursday)

Am – Culture Studies/Languages

Pm – Survival

Tuesday (Friday)

Am – Runes

Pm – Elements

Wednesday (Saturday)

Am – Wandless Magic

Pm – Light Arts

Sunday

None

Drey and Kaeden

Monday (Thursday)

Am – Culture Studies

Pm – Survival

Tuesday (Friday)

Am – Fighting (weapon and non)

Pm – None

Wednesday (Saturday)

Am – None

Pm – Blood Magic

Sunday

Am – Potions

Pm – Potions ))

"Ooo! You hear that Kaeden! We have non of our classes alone! Maybe we can have an accident in potions that can end with Zain in my bed!"

Zain rolled his eyes. The entire week after he found out he wasn't with Merle he has been hitting on him and trying to get him in his bed. He was a little creeped out and embarrassed at first but he got used to it and knew it was just in Drey's nature to be sexual.

"God, too early." Zain moaned.

"You're the one who wanted it in the morning and not during lunch." Merle retorted, tired as well.

"Ya, but I didn't know it was this early, why is it in four in the morning anyway?" Zain turned tired eyes to Kaeden knowing he had an answer while swatting Drey's hands away.

"It's to find out who actually want this class and go to it."

"But I though the teachers didn't care if you went to class or not." Zain smothered a yawn which allowed Drey's hand to slid from his shoulder to his butt.

"Normally, but apparition class you have to go to every class so anyone who isn't there today can't take the class." Kaeden's amusement was clear in his voice as he watched Zain chase Drey around spewing death threats.

The class went fairly quickly since all the first class was to see who was taking the class and explain the rules and find out the next class wasn't as early (getting a cheer out of Zain). Throughout class Zain took every opportunity to glare darkly at Drey.

"So we have four hours 'till culture studies, what are we going to do?"

Zain stopped glaring at Drey and the three males thought about the question.

"Oh! Oh! I know! I know! Pick me! Pick me!"

They stopped at stared at Drey.

"Ok Drey! Tell us boy! Come on! Tell us!"

Kaeden and Merle sighed, now Zain joined in.

"You've shown us your map, you've told us you're doing something illegal and will share with us when you're done, but we have yet to see inside your rooms. So I wanna take a trip to the dorms!"

"Umm, sure?"

"Yay!"

Drey jumped on Zain hugging him.

"Gah! Need air! Need air/Gaaaasssssp!/ Oh, lovely air, how I missed ye." Merle smacked him over the head, "Ow!" Zain pouted rubbing the back of his head. "Fine, be that way, you can tour Merle's room first while I plot in mine."

Zain stalked away leaving the others blinking at his retreating back. Merle sighed.

"Fine, I'll show you my room and then we'll go have breakfast in Zain's."

The other two agreed and they headed to the dorms. Merle stopped them at her door and before letting them in threatened Drey with bodily harm if he broke or destroyed anything.

"Hey, you have one more room then me!"

And of course, the first thing Drey would notice would be the last thing Merle wanted to show them. Merle glared.

"This is the living room and that's the kitchen. Bathroom," she showed them the bathroom. "Bedroom," showed them her bedroom. "Library," she walked in before them and kept a close eye on Drey.

Both males were awed. Kaeden ran his fingers down some of the books spines and Drey went to grab one. Merle smacked Drey's hand away just as Kaeden turned to her.

"There are some books in here that have a large magical presence."

Merle smacked Drey's hands away from the book again.

"Now I know how Zain feels." She glares at Drey before facing Kaeden. "There probably are. Most of the books came from Zain's vaults and the two families' he belongs to are old and powerful in the wizarding world."

"Reaalllly. Yay! My soon to be bed buddy is high on the wizard ladder!"

Drey rubbed his hands together and the other two rolled their eyes.

"You're not likely going to get Zain anywhere near your bed and it's unlikely you'll be able to glean the names out of him, they're personal."

"How are family names personal?"

"Because he never knew his parents and the other name came from someone who he loved like a father and then had to watch die. He excepts everything but it's still a touchy subject." The two males shifted awkwardly. "Come on, time to see Zain's room."

Drey cheered up at that and practically dragged the others out of the room and across the hall. He reached for the door knob only to have Merle smack his hand away. Drey growled but left the door alone mumbling about people hitting his hands.

"One of the first things Zain did was put up some wards on his door and he adds more as he learns them. Unless you're keyed in, you're in for a nasty shock if you try and get into his room."

Merle reached forward and opened the door allowing them in. They stepped in to see Zain cooking in the kitchen. He gave a little wave but didn't stop cooking.

"Ok, as you can see Zain's living room and kitchen are the same as mine only with different colours, the bathroom is the same. The only difference in our rooms is the bedrooms and library." Merle lead them to the bedroom door. "I'll warn you now, this room is dangerous if you're not wanted."

With that Merle opened the door and let them in. Merle stayed in the doorway and watched as the other two walked farther in looking at everything. Or at least until a large snake curled around Kaeden. Merle stuck her head out of the door and called Zain over.

"Ya?"

"You might want to come save Kaeden for one of your snakes."

Zain looked over at Kaeden and grinned.

"Well I finished breakfast so you and Drey can go eat while I convince my snake that it can't mate with Kaeden."

Merle and Drey burst out laughing and left to eat.

"_You can let him go now._"

The snake nodded and let Kaeden go.

"Parseltongue, you just can't fit into one criteria can you Zain?"

"Nope, not really. Oh, by the way, only drink the water."

Zain winked at him and exited the room. Kaeden followed wondering what Zain did to the beverages.

After eating and keying in Drey and Kaeden the four just sat around talking.

"**_Tempus_**"

The four friends looked at the time and started to get up. Drey fell back onto his chair as soon as he was up. Kaeden was watching Drey amused, Merle was staring, and Zain was smirking.

"What?"

Merle conjured a mirror for Drey who was left gapping at what he saw. He looked at Merle, snickered, and turned the mirror so she could see herself. Drey had long wiskers, large black cat ears, small kitten nose, and a long, black, super fluffy tail. Merle on the other hand was sporting scales and slitted eyes.

"Zain!"

Zain, who was already at the door along with Kaeden, laughed.

"Hurry up you two or you'll be late for class."

Zain grinned cheekily, grabbed his bag (the put their stuff by the door) and rushed out. Kaeden followed but at a slower pace. Merle and Drey looked at each other then hurried to catch up.

Since Merle and Zain knew all the passages it didn't take long for them to get to the class room making them one of the firsts to arrive. They watched as others trickled in until exactly at nine-o-clock the door was slammed shut.

"Welcome to Culture studies and Languages. In this class you will learn about different races and their cultures. If the race or culture has a language of their own then we will learn that language. I don't care if at the end of this year all you can say in another language is hello, I will teach all of it. You will not have a two month evaluation in this class as it is a one level class. Every class I will tell you what we are doing and explain things. At the end I will give you homework that I expect to be done for the next class. Language spells will only get you so far and you will have to take your own notes. My name is Shanti and I am a professor for you sad excuses this year. Call me anything but Professor Shanti unless told otherwise and you will either be out of my class or in a body bag. As we don't have a lot of time in this class your homework for today is to research the race and be able to tell them apart. Now get out of my classroom."

Everyone left as quickly as they could, not wanting to get on the faes bad side. Except…

"You two, stay."

Merle and Drey looked at each other and put their stuff down.

"Professor Shanti?" The professor looked at Zain. "May Kaeden and I stay in the room or would you prefer if we waited for our friends in the hall?"

The professor raised an eyebrow and her mouth gave a small twitch upwards.

"You may stay. You two are?" She asked Merle and Drey the last part.

"Merle Evans Ma'am."

"Drey Ryerson."

"Miss Evans, Mr. Ryerson, pray tell why are you sporting animal parts?"

Merle blushed and glared at Zain and Drey just smirked.

"Well then Mr. …"

"Evans Ma'am."

She raised an eyebrow again.

"Mr. Evans, as Miss Evans is glaring at you I'm going to assume you can answer the question and please do."

"Well for Drey he coped a feel and Merle because she smacked me and ruined my fun. There is a 99.9 chance that something like this will happen again, just for future reference."

"Indeed. You may all go."

The four gathered their stuff and left the room.


	4. Chapter 3

LAST TIME ON _The Feel Of Feeling_

"Well for Drey he coped a feel and Merle because she smacked me and ruined my fun. There is a 99.9 chance that something like this will happen again, just for future reference."

"Indeed. You may all go."

The four gathered their stuff and left the room.

"_Parseltongue_"

"**_Spell_**"

Chapter Three 

The first two months went fairly quickly for the four friends. Now, at the end of the first two school months, they were getting ready for evaluations. The classes that weren't preparing for them were apparition and the one-year classes.

Zain let out a frustrated sigh.

"This is worse then studying for OWLS and I had an insane psycho mucking around in my head then."

Merle snorted and looked up at him.

"If you weren't taking the max amount of classes as well as me taking runes for you (she takes the class and gives him the notes and homework) it wouldn't be as bad. What do your classes want you to do anyway?"

"Well in potions we have to either make the hardest potion we can or make a new potion."

"That shouldn't be hard for you, you're good at potions and you have lots that you have created already."

"Ya, I just need to pick which to do, you can help with that if you want. In wandless we just have to do what they want, you being in this class with me you already know that."

"Yes, same with elements."

Zain nodded.

"In fighting we just have to fight, duh. In soul magic it's purely a paper test, and in blood magic I have to do a ritual. And on top of all that we have our apparition final, test, thing."

Zain let his head fall onto the table. Merle looked at him sympathetic.

"How about this, since all you really need to study or work on is soul and blood magic you do that and I'll go pick out a potion for you to make and then come quiz you using your notes."

"Thanks Merle, I don't know what I would do without you. And I mean that more then just with helping me study, I don't know what I would do if you betrayed me like Ron."

"But I didn't and I'm here, so get to work mister!"

"Yes, yes. Hey Merle, once our evaluations are done do you want to finish our animagus transformations? We'll finally have time…"

"Hmm, ya, that would be nice."

They smiled at each other and went to do what they planned.

Merle put away the bundle of paper with different potion recipes on them, leaving one out. She looked the left out one once more. Satisfied she walked over and plopped down beside Zain. She looked at what he was doing and saw drawings of arms.

"What's that for?"

Zain looked up from his drawings and blinked, only just noticing her.

"It's for my blood magic. See, what we learned in class is that we have to use solid, unbroken lines and we got a book that showed the general placements and designs. But while I was reading a book from the Black library on blood magic it used runes, randomly place on the body, well almost random, things for the arms were generally placed on the arms. So I decided to mix them. Instead of solid lines or randomly place runes I arranged the runes into broken lines, lines that I would use if I was using the line method."

"Interesting, let's hope it works and you don't die. Why your arms?"

"Nice vote of confidence." Zain mumbled before answering the question. "Well I've noticed that humans are weaker then the other species, no matter how much we try. So I thought that since I can't get strong enough by normal means then I'll use blood magic instead. The arms because they are the smallest area and/or the easiest. I'm eventually doing vision correcting, my back, and my legs, but those will be harder."

"Ok…why do I feel like you changed more then just the runes placement?"

Zain gave a nervous laugh.

"Uhh, 'cuse you're right?" Merle gave him a look that clearly said 'tell me and tell me now'. "Well, I also change the lines. The book gives these lines," Zain pointed to one of the drawings. "But that just doesn't feel right, so I changed them… My gut instincts tell me that mine are the right ones. And seeing as that instinct of mine has saved my life many times in the past, I trust it."

"It's usually what gets you into trouble too."

"No, that's my Gryffindor stupidity popping in to say hi."

Merle snorted but didn't disagree.

"So which one of these are you using?"

"This one," he grabbed a paper. "See, her on the outside of the wrist and bicep in small runes is the shape of, well a kinda cartoony wing. Then making a ring using that as the starting and ending point are larger runes. Connecting the runes on my wrist and bicep are the same larger runes making a line down my arm from the bottom and top of the wings."

Merle picked up the picture and looked at it.

"All the runes have something to do with strength or speed."

"Yup, cause that's what they're there for, to increase my speed and strength."

"Are you going to do both arms at the same time?"

"Ya, it would be kind of awkward to have one arm stronger and faster then the other."

"True, so now all you need to do is study for soul magic right?"

"Mhmm."

"Are you done your culture studies homework?"

"…Damn."

"Though so, I'll make a copy of mine for you."

"Thank you so much."

"Mhmm, now, what levels are there in summoning?"

Zain groaned and tried to grab his notes from Merle. She evaded the attempt and Zain sighed, giving up.

"There are…"

Zain yawned and looked around Aminari's arrival field (the one the landed in when they first arrived). Merle elbowed him in the stomach and he noticed that the teacher arrived, he gave Merle a grateful smile.

"Today is the last day of this class. I don't care if you pass, I don't care if you fail, I'm just glad to be done with you. You will first apparite across the field and back one at a time. Then one at a time you will apparite to the Cour Alley apparition point, get a _signed_ paper from them and portkey back. If you pass I'll give you your license, if you fail you can try again on your own time. Ama Key, you're first."

Merle, Zain, Drey, and Kaeden breezed through the test and gathered in Zain's room to study before going to Culture Studies.

"Morning Prof Shanti."

"Good morning Zain, Miss Evans, Mr. Ryerson, Mr. LaVeen."

"No, no, it's not a good morning. It's just a morning."

"Ah yes, evaluation's start today, and, of course, it's morning." The professor's mouth twitched upwards. "Well then, morning Zain."

Zain smiled at her and followed the others to their seats.

"I still don't know how you did it. It's a known fact that Professor Shanti doesn't like any students and yet you somehow get her to like you."

"What can I say, I've never been normal."

"He hasn't, really he hasn't."

Zain let his head fall onto his coffee table groaning.

"That bad?" Merle asked sympathetically putting a mug of tea in front of him.

Zain didn't answer the question but grabbed the tea.

"Mmm, thanks Merle, I needed that."

"So how'd you do? Did you study enough?"

Zain sighed and put his tea down, giving it a longing look.

"Well I'm pretty sure I did ok but soul magic is complicated and if I got one thing wrong, the whole thing is screwed basically. You have runes tomorrow right?"

"Yes, thankfully you progressed fast and we're on the same level so I don't have to fake a different intelligence level. So I'll be doing that, you'll be fighting, and then we'll have elements."

"Yup."

"…humans will fight humans and so on. You will be evaluated on skill and skill alone, not if you win the match. To make this faster there are other teachers who will evaluate you so there will be more then one fight at a time. Those of you who have another evaluation this afternoon come forward, we'll do you first."

"I feel like a giant bruise."

"You probably are."

"Thanks Drey, you make me feel sooo loved."

"I could make you feel even more loved and kiss your bruise better all at the same time." Drey said suggestively.

"No."

Drey sat in a chair beside Kaeden and sulked. Kaeden rolled his eyes and looked at Zain and Merle.

"What do you have next?"

"Elements. Merle's better in them but we're both pretty good. Tomorrow is wandless magic for both of us. After that Merle has a one year class and I'm thinking of doing my blood magic then instead of Saturday. Then there's only potions on Sunday."

"First I would like you to cover yourself in your element until I tell you to stop which will only be after I have come by and evaluated it. Once I have told you to stop you are to create something, I don't care what, out of your element. Begin."

Merle was sitting cross legged off the ground being held up by a pillar of water and had a large ball of water at the top which is what she was sitting in. Zain also was off the ground, he was using his air element to float off the ground, he just also happened to be upside down and grinning.

Once the teacher evaluated them they sat down normally and though of what to make. Zain made little fairy's made of concentrated air that were flying around his head and Merle had a realistic land dragon made of water that was standing in front of her.

Zain saw the teacher coming, looked at his fairies, looked at Merle's dragon, and grinned. Wordlessly he made his fairy's fly over to Merle's dragon. The fairy's proceeded to grab any part of the dragon they could and lifted him up. Thus, when the teacher arrived she saw a struggling water dragon being flown around by air fairy's who were zooming around. She raised an eyebrow but evaluated and continued on.

"This is your wandless magic evaluation, it will be easy, and it will be fast. I will give you a task that you will continuously do until I am done. I will check to see if you can do the task and I will look at your magic."

The teacher walked around the class evaluating one at a time and once she finished with someone they would leave.

"Use a levitation spell on that bag."

Zain did as told and easily cast the spell, trying to ignore the fact she was looking at him very closely.

"Good, you can go." She walked to Merle. "Open and close the door."

Zain waited until the professor was done with Merle and they both left together.

"Wow, that was really easy."

"Ya."

"Going to do your blood magic now?"

"Ya," Zain didn't answer for a moment, just looked down the hallway leading to Merle's light arts class (aka healing). "I'm nervous. I talked to my professor yesterday and got the spot today so he'll be there to watch me. But I'm doing something different and I might die and-"

"Ok! Simmer Zain. Like you said Monday, your instincts have saved you many times before, you're going to be ok."

"You sure?"

"Yes! Now go!"

"But I'm walking you to your class…"

"Go!"

"Going!"

Zain ran away from the glaring Merle and kept running even out of her sight, better get there before he chickened out.

"Mr. Evans." Zain's teacher greeted. "I'll leave and give you half an hour to get ready. When I get back I expect you in there ready to start, if not you've just wasted your time."

Zain nodded and began his preparation. By the time the professor came back Zain was sitting cross legged, naked, in the middle of an elaborate ruin circle with his ritual dagger balancing on his knee.

"You may begin." The professors' voice came over the intercom into the room.

The professor was sitting in the observation room which was a warded room to keep watchers safe if something went wrong. Aminari had found a way to incorporate electronics so there was feed from cameras shown in there. The cameras were placed in every chamber in different places to get a 360 degree view that was also recorded for later use if needed.

Zain took a calming breath and picked up the dagger. Slowly but methodically he started carving runes into his skin. Two hours later Zain's arms were covered in runes and blood and were shaking slightly but he was finished, and still alive. He shakily stood up after a few tries and slowly made his way out of the chamber. The professor stood waiting with a blood replenishing potion.

"Take this and go shower."

The professor waited until Zain drank the potion before leaving. Zain sluggishly took a shower in the blood chamber's attached showering room before making his way to his dorm.

"-ain? It's Sunday, you have your potions evaluation."

Zain groaned and rolled away from the voice.

"Zain!"

The yell that originated beside his ear startled him enough for his eyes to snap open and fall out of bed. He rubbed his eyes and gave Merle a pointed look which sent her out so he could change.

He emerged from his room dressed to see Drey and Kaeden waiting to go and Merle holding out his bottomless bag which contained his needed materials. He smiled thanks to Merle and the three males headed to the potions lab.

"So what are you two making?"

"Veritaserum and The Draught of Life, you?"

"I'm doing one I made."

"What's it do?! What's it do?!"

"…It temporarily fully changes a person's gender." Zain asked casually watching Drey bounce around.

"So if a male took it they would be able to get prego? Ooooooh!"

Zain and Kaeden rolled their eyes.

"Figures he would think of that." Zain mumbled then talked louder to answer Drey. "Yes."

Zain didn't give Drey time to make a retort and grabbed his ear and dragged him to the potions lab with Kaeden following behind.

"You all should have brought your own ingredients and anything else you need. You may start your potions now. I will come around and inspect the quality of your ingredients. When you are done your potion bottle it up and write a small essay on what it does. You have today, and if the potion, not you, need it, tomorrow."

The professor did walk around but Zain, like many others, was to intent on his potion to notice.

"Finally! All done!"

Zain laughed like a maniac and ran into his room.

"Well, he's gone to play jungle man." Merle absently commented.

"Ooh, do you think he'll wear a loin cloth?"

The other two ignored the demon. Drey, being used to being ignored took this in stride, that is to say he sulked.

A little later Zain came out of his room. Drey was still sulking and Merle and Kaeden were reading.

"You guys are boring."

They looked at Zain then ignored him. Zain took it better then Drey and just shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to make a snack, you guys want anything?"

"No, in fact, me and Drey should probably go feed."

Zain nodded and watched them leave.

"You want anything Merle?"

"No, do you want to finish our animagus now?"

"Ya, but I'm getting that snack first."

Merle continued reading until Zain finished his snack.

"Ok, we know all there is to the theory, we know we have forms, we both know what to do if something goes wrong, and we both know the spell, all we need to do is drink these pain reliever potions so it doesn't hurt to change."

The two downed the potions, Merle grimacing at the flavor.

"Gross, you should stop making new potions and start making the ones that exists taste better."

"That's a good idea, but that's off topic. You wanna go first or should I?"

"I'll go first, I don't want to have this potion wear off and have to take another."

Merle pulled out her wand and preformed the spell on herself. Zain watched as she grew smaller and changed. When it was done he burst out laughing. Merle glared before he changed again. Zain stopped laughing and 'ooh'ed. Once more Merle changed shape, but this time back into her human self.

"So?"

"Well love, your first animal," a snort of held back laughter, "is an owl."

Merle got a horrified look on her face and Zain burst out laughing again.

"An owl? I have something that _flies_!" Merle practically screeched.

"If it's any constellation you're a very pretty and regal owl. No? Ok. Well, your second form is cool. You look kinda like a tiger, not one though, definitely something magical."

"At least one doesn't fly." Zain laughed at her. "Your turn. I hope you get something embarrassing." She mumbled the last part.

Zain pulled out his wand and performed the spell, going through the same thing as Merle only with three animals.

"So? So? What am I? What am I?"

"Well your first one was a golden hawk I think it might have been magical as it was larger then normal, your second was some kind of panther, and your third…was a mouse."

"Whaaaaat? I'm a mouse? Oh man, imagine what Ferret would do if he found out."

"I don't know _how_ Malfoy could ever find out."

"Me neither, but with my luck, he probably will."

"True. Well, come on. Let's find each others animals so we don't need to use the spell every time we change."

"Yes! On ward!"

Zain ran out of his room and to Merle's library.

"What have you found so far?"

"Well your mouse is a mundane animal so that was easy to find," she passed him a book. "It is an Australian mouse. Your panther is a shadow panther," handed him another book. "And your hawk I can't find anything on."

"Well give me what you have and we'll go do some searching in the vaults later today kay?"

"Kay." Hermione handed him another book. "And what have you found?"

"Well like my mouse your owl was easy to find, but your tiger is, well, uhh, I just can't find it." He handed her a book on owls.

Merle sighed. "Well we should work on the ones we can and then go look at books to see if we can find anything on your hawk and my tiger."

"Ah, sweet, glorious Wednesday…I failed, I know I did."

"Shut up Zain, I'm nervous as it is and you're making it worse."

"Sorry Merle."

Merle sighed and started pacing, unable to sit any longer.

"How much longer do we have to wait? We were told our evaluation results would be here in the morning."

"Calm down Merle, they will be here soon."

"How can you be so calm?

1 And how can he sleep?!"

Everyone looked at the sleep Drey.

"One, Drey's an idiot. Two, I'm calm because I'm confident that I did well. Three _you_ might want to calm down as well, there are others in here too."

Merle looked around to see quite a few glares aimed at her. She gave a nervous laugh and sat back down in a chair. Riley chose that moment to walk in.

"Line in front of me, last name first."

Everyone lined up in front of him and the four friends gathered in Zain's room when they got theirs.

"Did I fail? Did I fail? Did I? Did I? No! I didn't fail! Oh ya, go me! Uhuh, oh ya! …Ok, I'm done now." Zain smiled and look at his classes. "Let's see, I have Professor Manik for soul studies, Drey, Kaeden?" "Yup, both of us." "Woot. Professor Rain in Elements, Merle?" "Mhmm, me too." "Wooters. Fighting is Professor Javen, Kaeden, Drey?" "Nope, sorry." "Rats. Wandless is Professor Daniel, Merle?" "Nope." "Ratness. Potions is Professor Garon, guys?" "I do, Drey doesn't." "Not bad. Annnd in Blood, Professor Daimien."

Kaeden and Drey dropped their evaluations.

"Daimien? You got _Daimien_ as your blood magic professor?"

"Maybe?"

"Don't you know who Daimien _is_?"

"Umm, no?"

Drey pounced on Zain.

"Daimien is only one of the oldest, maybe _the_ oldest, vampire. He's a master of blood magic, practically created it, and is as shaggable as you, maybe more."

"Also like you he doesn't sleep with many."

Zain gave Kaeden a dry look. "I don't sleep with any."

Drey patted Zain on the shoulder.

"One day my dear shaggable friend, you will find someone who you find as shaggable as I find you."

Zain glared. "You know, I _was_ planning on telling you my and Merle's illegal activity, but I don't know anymore."

"Whaaaaat?"

"Please Zain, share your illegal activity or I'll never get Drey to shut up."

"Welllll…"

Merle kicked Zain.

"We became animagus. Zain's…family, wrote a book on how to do it when they became them, illegally, of course. We were thinking that if you two wanted, we could teach you how."

"Yes! I claim Zain as my teacher!"

Zain groaned. "Why me?"

Kaeden sighed and looked at Merle.

"You said you two became animagus already, what animal are you?"

"Animals. I'm an owl and some kind of tiger. Zain is a hawk, shadow panther, and mouse."

"So you don't know what one of your forms is? Can we see it?"

"Yes, do you want just the unknown or all of our forms?"

"All please."

"Zain!"

Zain blinked from his position standing on his chair holding a lamp trying to fend off Drey.

"Yes?"

"Kaeden would like to see our forms, they might even know what my tiger and your hawk is."

"…Ok!"

Zain chucked the lamp at Drey's head and walked over to Merle's chair. He sat on the arm and tilted his head to look at her.

"Who's first?"

"I will, I have fewer forms."

Merle changed into her owl form. She was a great horned owl, the brown colouring being the either the colour of her hair or her eyes and of course the little white mixed in. Unlike a normal owl though, instead of yellow eyes she had a golden brown. She flapped her wings a few time to show the slightly less then two meter wing span.

Zain grinned and before Merle could change back to use the spell (as she couldn't transform into the tiger without it) did the spell himself on her. Kaeden jumped (as he was looking at Merle and didn't see Zain casting the spell) and Drey 'ooh'ed.

She looked like a normal tiger, with reddish brown, black, and white fur. The only difference, and the thing that clearly marked her as a magical creature, was that the stripes, just the fur, gave an illusion of ever moving fire, the fact that she radiated heat helped too.

She changed back into a human a blushed. She elbowed Zain lightly.

"Your turn."

Zain first changed into his hawk form. He looked like a normal hawk only a little larger then normal and with golden feathers with a pale golden on his head and a little in his wings and tail, and a golden beak.

He flew onto Drey's head and sat there.

"Hey! You're ruining my hair!"

Drey waved his arms around trying to knock Zain off his head. Zain squawked before changing into his mouse form and running down his shirt. Drey squealed and jumped around trying to get Zain out of his shirt. Zain did come out and ran over to the table in front of Kaeden and Merle.

He had brown fur and a white underbelly, pink nose and paws, and a tuff at the end of his tail. He chirped and swished his tail and then tilted his head and changed into the panther.

He looked like a normal panther except the shadows seemed to cling to him and they all had no doubt he could walk into a shadow and vanish. The last unusual thing was his eyes. Instead of yellow his green eyes from his human form transferred to it ('though Kaeden and Drey don't know that).

He changed back into his human form and fell off the table.

"Ouch."

Ignoring Zain Kaeden turned back to Merle.

"Your tiger form is very interesting but unfortunately I don't know what it is, neither his hawk." He looked at Merle apologetically.

"You should ask Daimien!"

The three by the table jumped having forgotten Drey.

"But we're _illegal_ animagus and he's going to be my _teacher_."

"That's ok. I've met him before because Kaeden's mom is also an elder so they get together sometimes so I can tell you that delicious vampire won't get in you in trouble, he'll help instead."

"You know, I'm really starting to want to meet this guy, do I still have blood magic Wednesday and Saturday?"

"Yes, your classes keep the same schedule just with different rooms and teachers."

"Goody."

"Shut up!" The classroom went deadly silent. "Good. Now I know you have had a week off and gotten you're evaluation result thus you also know your new classes but that has _nothing_ to do with this class so it will _stay_ out of this class." Professor Shanti glared at the class as if daring them to do otherwise. "Good. Today we are going to start on vampires since they are one of the majority's here." The professor snapped her fingers and a thick book appeared in front of everybody. "Vampire's use what ever language the humans use in the area, the book in front of you, if you use it, will teach you all the human languages. This book is _not_ yours to keep and when I take them back I expect them to be in good condition."

The professor went over the power structure for the rest of the class before stopping a couple minutes before the bell to allow the students to pack up. Zain packed up his stuff like the rest but kept the language book out and flipped through it.

Ding.

"Dismissed."

The students rushed out the door and left.

"See ya Prof Shanti." He waved as he went out the door. "Hey Drey, since you live with vampires, do you know all the languages in this book?"

"Nope, Kaeden doesn't either, we either learn the rest now or just at some point during our lives."

"Hmm. What do you two know about the soul magic teacher?"

"Not much, we know he's a demon and that he teaches most levels of soul magic, so you could be in a beginner, intermediate, or advance class for all we know."

"Great, that helps soo much Tonto."

"You're – wait what? Tonto?"

"Ya, I saw it in the language book. So professor Manik is a demon? What kind?" Zain really hoped Drey took the conversation change, he didn't want to tell him what Tonto meant…yet anyway.

"He's a void demon of course!"

Zain and Merle gave him blank looks.

"What?"

Kaeden rolled his eyes and decided to help them out.

"Drey, they wont know what a void demon is. A void demon is what you humans would probably call a soul demon. Void demons control the soul element like a fire demon would control the fire element."

Zain and Merle nodded with eager eyes soaking in the information.

"But what about Necromancy? That is also taught in soul studies and while that's soul magic, it has nothing to do with souls."

"Yes, but despite being a void demon, Manik Darkvoid is one of the best necromancers alive."

"Oh, cool. Hey, anyone know what time it is?"

"One forty (1:40)."

"Wow, we talked that long?"

"Yes." Answered Drey.

Zain gapped.

"Drey, being to the point and not using ya or something? The world has shifted."

"Yes, yes, that's nice and all but we need to get going. Come on Kaeden, Drey. Zain, I find out you're late, say your good-bye's before I find you." Merle said with a glare.

Kaeden and Drey said their good-bye's too and went after Merle. Zain blinked and did a tempus himself. He squeaked and jumped up. Rushing around he gathered his needed material and ran towards where his new class was located.

He arrived at the classroom with five minutes to spare and flopped rather ungracefully in the nearest chair and let out a relived sigh. Hearing a giggle he looked to the chair next to him where a girl sat. When she saw him looking she blushed and looked away. She had long red-ish brown hair put back into three braids, a petite figure, tanned skin, freckles, and from what he saw, pale gold-ish brown eyes.

"I know, I look funny." Zain sighed dramatically. "Go ahead, laugh."

The once again giggling girl turned back to Zain, still blushing.

"You're not funny looking." She said in a soft, shy voice.

Zain grinned at her.

"Thank you. I can look funny if you want me too though, I'm a metamorphous, 'm also human."

"Wow, I'm nothing special like that. I-I'm a werewolf."

Zain went to answer but the teacher came in and shut the door attracting his attention. He didn't want to leave the conversation at that though (as the girl looked like he was going to skin her alive and then dissect her) and leaned in near her.

"My honorary godfather is a werewolf." He quietly said with a smile.

The girl relaxed and they both turned their attention to the teacher who was paying attention to two werewolves who seemed to have not noticed the teacher (though Zain didn't miss the professors' glance and blushed). Zain saw Manik's spade tail swish behind him in irritation and his black eyes narrowing. Wow, was he ever glad those two where the ones with the attention, he didn't want to think of what would have happened to him if it was on him instead.

"Gentlemen, were you planning on teaching the class?"

It seemed like an ordinary question and the demon relaxed stance with one eyebrow raised was definitely contradicting the steel in his voice and the emotions Zain was seeing.

The two werewolves turned to the source of their interrupted only to pale at the sight of the teacher watching them with ice cold eyes.

"N-no s-sir."

"Then cease talking."

The threat was clearly audible and the two wolfs gulped and nodded. The teacher scanned the class before a sadist smile appeared on his lips. He went to his desk and took out slips of paper in blue and white. Each student was individually given a piece of paper by the professor.

"Those who have a blue paper, stand up."

Zain looked down at his white paper and shrugged. He looked over at his neighbor to see she too, had a white paper.

"All of you standing up, leave."

The class was silent before the two werewolves from before burst.

"What! Why would we leave?!"

"We got accepted into this class damnit!"

The classroom got cold and everyone shivered, not necessarily from the cold though. The two werewolves all of a sudden fell to the floor and two glowing grey balls flew from them to Manik's outstretched hand.

"These, students, are souls. Now, if I were to put these souls back into the bodies, hopefully for them the right bodies, they would return to life as their bodies haven't started decomposing. But if I were to do this," he clenched his hand into a fist and the souls exploded in a miniature shower of grey sparks. "Then they are dead with no chance of coming back."

Those who had blue cards pale (so did the others though) and rushed out of the classroom as fast as they could.

"Now…"


	5. Chapter 4

Ok! Due to reviewer response A) In narration instead of Zain and Merle I'm going to use Harry and Hermione; B) Ron will turn out to be a good character and will be incorporated into the story at some point…probably around the same time Draco Malfoy.

* * *

LAST TIME ON _The Feel Of Feeling_

Those who had blue cards paled (so did the others though) and rushed out of the classroom as fast as they could.

"Now…"

* * *

**xx** Chapter Four **xx**

"Now, those of you still in this room have the _ability_ to continue but we will have to see if you have the _skill_. This class was used to weed out those with potential and those without. Thursday's class will be used to find out which of you can do practical. I will tell what will happen for the rest of the year after that. You may leave."

Manik made a dismissive gesture with his hand and everyone quickly packed up.

"Hey," The girl looked up from putting her book away to see Harry's hand outstretched towards her. "I'm Zain."

"Tamina."

She gave a shy smile and tentively put her hand in his. Harry brought it to his lips and place a chaste kiss on the back.

"Pleasure. If you're not doing anything would you mind hanging out with me while I wait for my friend's class to end?"

"S-sure."

"Great!"

Harry swung his backpack onto his back and waited for Tamina to finish packing.

"Sooo, what do you want to do?"

Tamina gave a small shrug and followed Harry out of the class room.

* * *

Question Time! **IMPORTANT!!** I can't continue the story until these are answered!! 

1. After reading this section do you still want me to use Harry and Hermione? If yes I will continue and maybe try to change it again later.

2. Should there be lemons? 'Cause I can make some if you want…maybe. If not then there will only be mentions and stuff.

3. Should Drey (who I don't have matched with someone) be with Ron (who is only getting in there in my idea of the story now) be together?

4. Should Zain be a necromancer?

5. Zain hasn't legally finished schooling in England, should he return at some point? Or take the tests? Or do nothing at all about it?

6. Can I kill Remus? If not I can work around it and kill off someone else, it'll be no biggie.

7. Should Zain get angry or annoyed (or both) at the potions professor and leave the class?

8. What animagus should Drey and Kainan be?

9. And finally, should I make a sequel of this story when it's done? (If yes I'll ask more later and while Harry will end up with the guy I'm planning, it wouldn't be permanent)


	6. Chapter 5

_**Ok, sorry to those who noticed (and even those who didn't) in the last chapter I put Kainan instead of Kaeden. I'm really sorry but at the time I was writing another story that had Kainan in it and the names are so similar.**_

_**And for anyone who wants to know the progress of the chapters or anything like that, I keep track of it in my profile, so you can check it there.**_

_**IMPORTANT!! I had Drey and Kaeden in Soul Studies with Harry, well, that changed, they aren't anymore.

* * *

**_

LAST TIME ON _The Feel Of Feeling_

Harry swung his backpack onto his back and waited for Tamina to finish packing.

"Sooo, what do you want to do?"

Tamina gave a small shrug and followed Harry out of the class room.

* * *

_Tonto means 'You're stupid' in Spanish_

Chapter Five

"Got any fives?"

"Go fish."

"Damn."

Harry grabbed a card and added it to his hand.

"Do you have any twos?"

"You're cheating, I know it." Harry commented sourly as he handed Tamina a card.

Both players looked at the door as it opened and Hermione's head peaked in. Seeing Harry she smile and walked in followed by Drey and Kaeden.

"Hello friends! Welcome to the cave! This is Tamina! But enough of this!" Harry threw down his cards and jumped up. "We must go to the lair!" He pulled Tamina up (nicely) and in a serious voice said, "I have research to do."

Harry looped his arm around Tamina's as well as Hermione's and dragged them across to Hermione's room and into her library.

The group plus one jumped as the warning bell for supper rang through the school.

"That time already?"

Harry didn't expect a response and didn't get one so he reached over and poked Drey who was sleeping beside him.

"Go 'way." Harry poked him again. "Lemme alone you purple rhino."

Even though Drey's words were slurred by sleep they were still identifiable and caused Harry to burst out laughing and fall off his chair. Drey sleepily lifted his head and blinked sleepily at Harry.

"Waz wit Zain?"

Hermione, face red from holding in her laughter, managed to gasp out "Purple rhino's!" before dissolving into laughter. Tamina let out giggles and Kaeden's mouth twitched.

"…I don't get it."

Harry calmed his laughing and took in large gulps of air.

"It's ok Drey," giggles, "but we need to be getting to supper now."

"Ooh! Food!" Drey jumped up like he wasn't just previously sleeping at all. "Well? Come on!"

They all got up and trooped to the food hall after an excited Drey.

"Are you going to eat with us Tamina?"

Tamina looked timidly at Hermione.

"Umm, w-well if I can." She said quietly before quickly adding, "If you don't mind that is."

"We don't mind at all. In fact, I think it's great to have another girl in the group."

The two girls smiled at each other and Hermione rolled her eyes as Drey yelled at them to hurry up.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey Tamina, you're in this class too?"

"Y-ya, I'm not a very good fighter."

"Me neither. In fact, I only started learning this summer."

"R-really?"

"Yup. Well, since we're in this class together we'll have to help each other out and then we'll beat up Tonto!"

"Umm what?"

"I nicknamed Drey, Tonto."

"Well, uhh, that's not a very good nickname. Every time you say 'tonto' you're saying 'you're stupid' so it's like, Hey! You're stupid! Come here!"

"Really? Darn, guess I'll have to find something else. Hey since you seem to know Spanish think you can help?"

"Well stupid is 'estúpido'."

"Wouldn't work."

"Idiot is 'idiota'."

"Nope."

"Umm…idiot in Japanese is 'baka'."

"…That'll work. So you know Japanese too huh…teach me oh wise one!"

Harry gave her puppy dog eyes trying to make her say yes. She giggled and nodded as their teacher walked in front of the class.

"My name is Javen Mane…"

"Mane?" Harry turned to Tamina. "Isn't your last name Mane?"

Tamina blushed and nodded.

"He's my father."

Harry's mouth made an 'o' shape before he snapped it closed.

"So is he a werewolf too or a human?"

"Werewolf, my mom is too."

"So…where you born a werewolf?"

"Ya."

They both turned back to the teacher when he clapped his hands together."

"Ok, everyone grab a partner."

Harry literally grabbed Tamina and pulled her closer to him.

"You're mine now and nobody can have you."

Tamina blushed and giggled.

"Ok! Now that you have a partner they will be so for the rest of the year ("Ha! Told ya!"). First things first, at the beginning of every class you will have a ten minute run around the field. Start."

Tamina, who knew how her father worked, was already up and ready to run. Harry, who had followed her, was as well. So once 'start' was said they were both off.

"(Huff, huff) Someone (puff) please (huff) kill me now! (Gaaaasp) Put me out of my misery! (huff, huff)"

"Don't worry Zain, it'll get better."

"(Pant) So says the one (pant) with werewolf stamina."

Tamina blushed. "It does help. You should stretch though, if you don't you'll be stiff later."

Harry nodded and did his best to copy her movements while Javen gave the class a five minute break (meant for stretching but most didn't do so).

"Wasn't bad but stamina is one of the most important things, another ten minute run will be put at the end of class, none of you may leave until you've ran twenty minutes, ten at the beginning, ten at the end. First I will teach you hand to hand combat; we'll only start using weapons when you're proficient in that. Later in the year I may get rid of the end of class run if you improve enough."

Javen went over basic hand to hand moves before making them run again. They had finished their run just as the bell rang and most students left as quickly as they could. Harry stayed behind with Tamina and stretched before walking up to her dad.

"Hello dad."

"Hello Tamina, and who is this?"

"This is Zain Evans, he's in my Soul Studies class."

"Hello Professor Mane."

"Hello Mr. Evans, I'm glad to see my daughter has made friends."

Harry grinned. "Well, she wasn't given much choice, we just kind of latched on."

"We?"

"Me, Merle, my sister, Drey Ryerson, and Kaeden Bloodstone."

"I have heard of the Bloodstone clan, vampires."

"Ya, and Drey is Kaeden's childhood friend, he's a demon."

Javen chuckled and shook his head. "Humans, a vampire, a demon, and a werewolf. My daughter has made some strange friends and made an even stranger group."

Harry grinned, "I take that as a complement."

* * *

Harry flopped onto Kaeden's couch while Tamina shyly sat in a chair.

"So what do you two do in your spare time?"

"Why would we tell you?"

" 'Cause I asked baka."

"Baka? I'm baka now? I thought I was tonto?"

"Well you _are_, but Tamina told me that was bad grammar for a nickname so I changed it."

"Wha'd tonto mean?"

"Not telling."

"It meant 'not telling'?"

"No, I'm _not telling_ you what it meant."

"Ohhh, I get it."

Everyone but Drey snorted. Hermione got up and dropped some paper on Harry.

"Rune notes."

Harry sighed but thanked her.

"Hey Tamina, what do you have next?"

"I have control."

Harry and Hermione looked interested. "What's that?"

Seeing as Tamina was heavily blushing under the attention she was getting Kaeden answered for her.

"It's a class for non-humans that have harmful urges, like werewolves biting everything on the full moon."

"Wow, I didn't know there was a class like that."

"That would probably be because you're human Zain, Kaeden _did_ just say it was a class for _non_-human's."

"Well sorry Merle." Harry dragged out the sorry and rolled his eyes.

Hermione growled and chucked a cup at his head. It reached its destination and Harry rolled off the couch cursing. He glared at Hermione and rubbing his head climbed back onto the couch, grateful the notes had previously fallen off him and onto the couch.

"Umm.." Tamina blushed as everyone looked at her. "We should be getting to class…"

The others did a quick tempus and jumped up.

"Right you are! Come Merle, we must be off to elements!"

Hermione rolled her eyes but followed the bouncing Harry.

* * *

"If you think I'm Professor Rain and this is elements class, you are in the right place, if not, leave for you are in the _wrong_ place. For those of you supposed to be here, you apparently have at least slightly above average control. What this class will do is expand on that control. By the time you're done my class. I want you to be able to make a detailed person out of your element, down to every strand of hair. For today and Friday you will have class time on making a rope out of your element, after that you will need to do it on your own. You may begin. Evans," Harry and Hermione both looked at her questionably, "both of you."

They shared a look and walked over to their teacher.

"Yes professor?"

"Mr. Evans, your level of control is much lower than Miss Evans but it was recommended that you the two of you be kept together. Because of this you will need to work much harder then the others. Miss Evans, you are free to help him as long as you do not fall behind."

"That's fine professor." Harry elbowed Hermione and she glared out of the corner of her eyes. "Professor, my brother and I recently became animagus and we believe we gained more elements through them…" Hermione trailed off not knowing how to continue.

"Do you know what they are?"

"Not really, Zain might have shadow but we both have a form that we know nothing about so we're unsure about anything else."

The teacher nodded. "You may work with your extra elements during class but I still expect you to keep up with water and wind."

"Yes ma'am." They said together and walked back to their seats.

"I can't believe Drey, Drey of all people, managed to convince us to tell the teachers." Hermione quietly ranted.

"Kaeden helped him."

"Of course Kaeden helped him! He wouldn't have won other wise!"

"He 'won'? It was a win lose situation?"

Hermione gave him a fierce glare and he put his hands up in surrender.

They spent the rest of class working on their elements with Hermione only 'accidentally' soaking Harry three times. Harry left grumbling and soaking wet while Hermione left smug (at annoying Harry instead of the other way around) and annoyed (Drey did 'win' after all).

Harry sighed and linked his fingers behind his head. "So now what?"

"Now we work on getting your element up to par."

Harry groaned.

* * *

_Special Thanks To:_

**Leibhaftige:** I took that 'Don't get mad, get even' idea and used it but considering other reviews, it wont be in potions, but it is non the less used.

**Eli Jeli:** Thanks for the animagus idea, not many gave those.

**fireyhell:** Wow, my choice, I'm really bad at choices…

**santanaann:** Wow, all your answers are what are being used somehow, maybe altered a little…except the unknowns anyway.

**Aamaya:** I don't really like Ron either but I can deal with him sometimes.

**Lady Bluebird:** Yes, fellow Ron not-liker, he wont even be a friend…in fact, he'll barely be in the story other then to be an annoyance.

**lonleyfairy: **Ron will be kept bad, boo Ron.

**PshycoDemoness:** Thanks for the help, especially Kaeden's animagus(Drey's too, but not as much), that's an awesome idea and unless I alter my thinking _a lot_ I will be using it, thanks soooo much.

**Katsy16:** Thanks for the review.

**Kissthemoon: **Wow, you're one of the few to answer every question and without any 'your choice'.

**Sophophobic: **I will mark where ever I put a lemon, though I don't expect to write many.

**Koruyuha: **Thanks for the ideas and I'm sorry but soo grateful to you for bringing up the Kainan Kaeden mix up.

**bluefire-elemental: **Drey as a rabbit, that's great.

**BelleSnidet: **I won't be killing Remus anymore, don't worry, he will live!

**Mariah Mercer-Potter-Snape: **Sorry, Harry's staying in potions so no blow up, but he will be leaving a different class and he blows up there.

**Lady Idyllic: **Ya, he does have more control now but enough of it and he'll still blow. Thanks for the animagus ideas.

**moeoep: **Thanks for the review.

**Shadowfrostz: **S'ok. Ya, I'm not to happy with the last chapter but I seriously need ideas to continue, I'm at least proud of myself for getting _some_ story in there instead of have a full chapter to questions.

**lunersheza: **It will be a Harry/Daimien pairing. Hmm never thought of doing a lemon with them…I'll have to look into that. Tamina and Drey, hmmm, don't think that'll happen but who knows, not me and I'm the writer. Yes, mocking people is fun, I _should_ have him go back to mock people.


	7. Teaser

**Ok, because I'm taking out a chapter I'm putting this one in. This will probably come out later or be added to the next chapter but until I catch up with my story it's going to be on it's own. The fic is called Not Quite Enemy's and it's a Harry/Draco fic. It has Draco going over to the light side and Harry and Draco live in Grimwald for the summer. It changes focas from Harry to Draco to Harry ect.

* * *

**

"Mother said you wanted to see me?"

Lucius waved his hand at a chair. "I'll be with you in a moment Draco."

-------------------------------------------------------

Draco felt a rush of excitement rush through him, this was the first time he could legally do this himself.

-------------------------------------------------------

He was brought out of his thoughts by Dumbledore opening the door.

'Carness, does the man not knock?'

-------------------------------------------------------

They turned to see another goblin waiting beside them.

'How do they _do _that?' Harry thought as he and Remus followed the goblin.

-------------------------------------------------------

"See Remus, that wasn't so bad and now you look all spiffy and presentable and hey! Is that Malfoy's mom?"

------------------------------------------------------

"Lady Malfoy, do you by any chance remember a cousin named Sirius?"

------------------------------------------------------

Remus chuckled. "Ya, they're not going to be happy."

"Wow, is _that_ an understatement."

------------------------------------------------------

He twitched as Ron went off about Malfoy for the thirteenth time. Hmm, isn't thirteen an unlucky number?

-----------------------------------------------------

"Lord? Lady? When did you get manners Potter?"

Potter looked back with a raised eyebrow but kept walking.

"Apparently before you."

-----------------------------------------------------

He was disappointed, all they did was stare, although Moody's could be a little unnerving…

-----------------------------------------------------

"I suppose we'll have to watch the Potter boy." Severus looked like he had swallowed something sour, like Dumbledore's lemon drops.

----------------------------------------------------

Harry looked at the clock in shock. "Wow, time fly's when you're sneaking out after a boring order meeting."

"You had an order meeting? How was it?!"

Harry pouted. "Boring."

----------------------------------------------------

"Salazar Slytherin's locket, the one Tom Riddle put part of his soul in."

---------------------------------------------------

"Option A," Potter said, "shut up. Option B, I light you on fire."

---------------------------------------------------

"How was your night Harry dear?"

Harry swallowed before answering.

"Not bad, the rose bush caught me on the way back in but I won in the end."

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head.

"I thought the rose bushes seemed rather timid today."

-------------------------------------------------

"What?" he snapped.

"Brain break!" Potter cheerfully chirped.

-------------------------------------------------

"You wish Potter."

"Oh do I ever." With that parting remark Potter left the room laughing.


	8. Chapter 6

**While my Beta hasn't gone over this chapter yet I'm putting it up anyway because is has been a long time since I updated and people are starting to complain now. I'll put up the beta-ed work when I get it and I'm going over my older chapters and they will also soon be replaced with revised chapters.**

_**Note: The spell that changes them only into the forms they don't know about works as the caster thinks of the animagus of the person they are shooting the spell at, and the person changes into it, that's why they don't change into all of them when they're hit with it.

* * *

**_

LAST TIME ON _The Feel Of Feeling_

Harry sighed and linked his fingers behind his head. "So now what?"

"Now we work on getting your element up to par."

Harry groaned.

'_this is Ra speaking to Harry'_

"_Parseltongue"_

Chapter Six

Harry entered the dark classroom smothering a yawn. Wednesday morning and his first new wandless class. He was pretty proud of his wandless ability, it was his best after potions. He took a seat near the door and looked around. It looked like the last class he had wandless in only darker, a side for items to use their wandless magic on and just generally practice, a wall with desks, a wall for the door, and a wall for the teachers desk. When the bell rang the door closed and a vampire appeared in front of the class by the teacher's desk. Harry was impressed until he heard a werewolf whispering to his neighbour that he had smelt the vampire there the whole time. He deduced that the vampire had just used a wandless and wordless invisibility charm but didn't think to hide from anything but sight, and looking around, he being the only human, would be the only one fooled.

"Those amongst you earned the right to be in my class," the vampire looked proudly at the students before looking at Harry with loathing, "and some of you got in because of someone else's mistake and stupidity." Harry's fists clenched and the shadows shifted around, unfortunately unnoticed by all but Harry.

The teacher taught the class some advanced wandless magic and kept giving Harry scathing and demeaning insults, rather like Snape's potion class but worse. It was near the end of class that Harry snapped.

"You pathetic human, why do you even try? There's no way you and your disgusting species will ever amount to anything."

"Enough!" Harry slammed his hands down and stood. "Who the fuck are you to say _anything_ about humans?! If we are so pathetic and terrible as you say then why the hell are we in this school?!"

Harry increased his glare while sending wandless and wordless jinx's he learned from one of his Marauder books before stalking out of the classroom. 'Well', he thought, 'one good thing came from this, I know I can control shadows.' Which was rather obvious seeing how the shadows in the room had prevented everyone but him from moving during his confrontation with the teacher.

Harry whistled a tune on his way to the Deputy Head's office. He knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter.

"Come in."

He opened the door with a grin and flopped into a chair in front of the Head's desk. "'Lo Riley."

"Zain," he leaned back in his chair, "Please tell me you didn't turn your teacher green." Harry coughed and his eyes shifted making him groan. "What else did you do?" He asked, not sure he really wanted to know.

"If it's any constellation, he deserved it. But that's not why I'm here, I left before he could send me here. I want to drop wandless magic."

"Oh?"

"Yup, and if the professor comes here to complain (which he probably will, he muttered), it was soo his fault and it will wear off in a week."

"Zain, I'll take you out of that class today, now go lock yourself up so nothing else happens."

"Right-o" He saluted him.

As Harry left the office he snickered, Professor Daniel, his now ex-teacher, was storming down the hall. In all his floating purple sparklies, green skin, blue hair, purple eyes, and cave man clothes glory.

"Where the hell is the room." Harry grumbled under his breath looking for Professor Daimien's room.

Something grabbed the bottom of his pants and he fell forward. He whipped around to see a large black dog and put his face in his hands groaning.

"Ra, what do you want now?"

'_I want to play with my Harry-human!'_

"Ra, I'm not going to be able to play with you."

Ra just gave him a stubborn look. Harry made a frustrated noise and stood up.

"Fine." He grumbled.

And so, Harry went grumbling down the hall with a large black dog following him.

"Ah ha! Found it! Boo ya!"

Ra peaked around Harry's legs.

'_A door?'_

Harry gave him an annoyed look. "It's not just a door, it's where I'll learn…stuff."

'_Stuff?'_

"Yes stuff, and don't give me that look."

Harry sent a glare before turning back to the door and knocking. The door opened on its own and Harry slowly walked in. He was surprised to see a living room and looked around in interest. Everything was mahogany wood, crimson, or black. He figured it would normally be dark and creepy but as an entire wall was a window allow plenty of light to spill into the room, it wasn't.

As he was taking a second, closer look a man looking around twenty-five walked into the room carrying a wine glass filled with red liquid. The man smiled at him and gestured to a chair. "Sit, please."

Harry sat and watched as the man relaxed in a chair across form him.

"As I hope you have already gathered I am Daimien and I am sure you are rather confused as to why we are not in a class room." Harry nodded and Daimien took a sip of his drink before answering. "Your blood magic in the evaluation wasn't normal, in fact none of us have ever seen it before and we are all rather intrigued." Harry blushed and Daimien leaned forward. "Because of this you can not be taught in a class as their method is different then yours, so in blood magic you will be apprenticed to me so I can help you every step if needed."

Harry stared in shock before opening his mouth to ask the first in series of questions. He didn't get to ask those questions. At this point the forgotten Ra came bursting out of a room and into another followed by an enormous lizard. The two males blinked and Harry raised an eyebrow once he realized something. The lizard was hissing at Ra and even though he wasn't a snake, Harry could understand it. And my, the lizard had some interesting insults; he'd have to remember some of those.

"Umm, the dog was mine."

"Oh good, for a second I thought Kean kidnapped some random students animal."

"No, no, he's mine, or I'm his, whichever." Harry shrugged and 'oof'ed when Ra jumped out a near be shadow and landed on his lap.

'_It wants to eat me.'_

"No, it wants to do much more creative things than eat you."

'…' Ra looked as horrified as a dog could.

Daimien chuckled bringing their eyes over to him. Kean was sitting next to Daimien glaring at Ra while Daimien watched amused.

"I wonder what your dog did to anger Kean."

Harry looked at Ra who shifted nervously then at Kean who started hissing furiously. Harry blinked and gave Kean an odd look.

"_You're in a death rage because he pulled your tail?"_

Kean apparently didn't like Harry's tone as he turned his glare to him. Harry laughed nervously and turned back to Daimien who was staring at him rather intently. He blushed and shifted, he wasn't ashamed of his gift but it wasn't something he usually used openly.

"So what's the verdict?"

Harry blinked. "Umm, Ra pulled Kean's tail."

"Ra is an interesting name for your pet."

Harry blushed. "Uh, ya."

"But enough of our animals," _'I'm no your animal, you're my human' _"I suppose we should talk about what you came here to learn." _'Ya, you told me you came here to learn stuff' _"Why you alter your blood magic from what is taught?" _'Can I play?'_

Harry blinked, that was slightly confusing, kind of like Fred and George.

"Well I did use what was taught, there are set lines that the runes followed, their just runes instead of solid lines." He stuck he arm out to show the faint runes that you would have to be looking for to see and showed Daimien the invisible lines they followed. "I had started reading about the runes before learning the line method so I combined them."

"Fascinating."

Daimien gently grabbed Harry's arm and intently studied the runes. Harry took the time to study the vampire Drey was gushing about. Black hair with what looked like natural blue highlights went to his lower back was tied back in a low pony, bangs exempt. Ocean blue eyes that were intently studying his arm set in a pale aristocrat face with his pale lips slightly parted. He knew from before he was quite tall and tantalizing glimpses of a finely toned body could be caught through his clothes.

He would have continued looking if those blue eyes hadn't rose and looked into his own with amusement. Harry blushed and looked off to the side in embarrassment. Daimien smiled and let go of his arm.

"I suppose that's enough for today, I'll see you Saturday."

"Oh, umm, professor-"

"Just call me Daimien."

"-Daimien, my friend and I recently became animagus but we have forms that we don't know about, one of are friends told me to ask you about them…"

"Well if you wish I could try and help you know or we can decide on a good time when you can both be here."

"Tomorrow morning we have Culture Studies together, we could come by after that if it's ok."

"That would be wonderful."

"Thanks." Harry pushed Ra off his lap and stood up.

"Not a problem Mr. Evans."

"Zain."

Daimien nodded and Harry left, Ra at his heals and Kean hissing death threats.

The gang left Culture Studies and Harry started to lead them to Daimien's room.

"Are you sure about this?"

Harry looked back at Hermione and smiled. "Not totally, but he is expecting us."

Harry nodded and they walked the rest of the way in silence. Harry knocked on Daimien's door and like before it opened on its own. Harry went to step in only to whip his foot back as Kean snapped at where it would have been.

"The fuck Kean! You're _still _mad about yesterday?!"

The lizard hissed and flicked its tail before turning and walking away. Harry looked up to see Daimien leaning against a wall watching, his blues eyes laughing in an enchanting way. Harry blushed and ducked his head while shyly walking into the room followed by the others.

"Umm Daimien, this is my sister Merle and I think you already know Drey and Kaeden."

"Yes," Daimien pushed off the wall and walked towards them. "I know Mr. Ryerson and Mr. Bloodstone and it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Evans." He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Now which of you would like to go first?"

They looked at each other and shrugged so Drey and Kaeden shot the spell at both of them. Daimien 'hmm'ed and looked over the annoyed 'animals'. He nodded to himself while looking over Hermione's before kneeling in front of Harry. He reached out and grabbed Harry's wings, pulling to the sides so he could see the wing span. Harry gave an indigent squawk but let Daimien continue. After a while Daimien stood back up and they took that as a sign to change back.

"Well Miss Evans you are definitely a Kerman, or in simpler terms a fire cat, tiger in your case. Zain, while I could be wrong I believe you are a thunderbird, they're usually bigger but you are the right proportions and everything else fits. If you would like I have some books on both in my library, although you will have to stay here to read them as I don't particularly like my books leaving."

"Sounds great," said Harry. "Have you got anything on Shadow Panthers in there?" At Daimien's raised eyebrow he elaborated. "I have more forms."

"Ah, and Miss Evans?"

"I have two, the Kerman and a normal owl. Zain has the thunderbird, shadow panther, and a normal mouse." She smirked at the last one while Harry glared.

"It's quite possible Miss Evans," Daimien commented as he led them to his library, "that even though your owl is a mundane form, you may still get a weak air element from it, and Zain, earth from you…mouse."

No one got to comment as they arrived at the library.

"Uh, you know what, I just remembered I had to do something, bye!" Drey hurriedly left.

Hermione shrugged. "Zain, look for thunderbird, Kaeden you look for shadow panther, I'll look for my own."

Harry snapped to attention and saluted her before ducking her slap and skipping over to the nearest shelf. Hermione glared at him before started on her own research.

"Hey Tamina, Soul Studies again, goodie." Harry greeted in a nervous manner.

"Ya," she replied nervously. "You don't think he'll do that soul thing again today, do you?"

"Maybe, but as long as we stay on his good side which shouldn't be hard for us we'll be fine." Harry bit back the 'I hope' at the end.

Tamina nervously smiled and nodded. They entered the room and took the same seats as last time. This time when the when Manik stood in front of the class and got their attention it was quiet immediately.

"Today I will call you up and you will revive a flower. As you all should know already all necromancy is, is giving something temporary life. I have already set everything up to do so, if you have the ability, it will automatically be drawn out of you. If you fail, don't return to Thursday classes, only come Monday, if you succeed, you will come both days. Evans, you're first."

Harry swallowed nervously and walked up to the teacher.

"Put your right hand here," He showed Harry where, "and your left here." Once again showing where.

Harry nodded and placed his hands where directed. He sucked in a breath as a cold feeling enveloped him. His mind was sucked back into the best similar to what a dementor only instead of hearing his parents death it was when he was hit with the killing curse. He felt the same coldness only accompanied by pain. He came back to the present, luckily he didn't faint like the first time with the dementor, to see green light traveling down his arms and into the plant.

"That's enough."

Harry registered Manik's order and pulled his hands away. The green light faded until it was gone, a live flower before him. Manik gestured for him to sit before replacing the flower and calling up the next person.

Harry spent the rest of class in a daze and Tamina had to physically lead him back to his room.

"Zain, Zain what's wrong?" As soon as Hermione saw Harry she was by his side.

Hermione was practically pulling her hair out in worry so Tamina told her what happened during class, though it didn't help much. Hermione, at her wits end, slapped Harry. Unsurprisingly he snapped out of it slightly. Hermione grabbed Harry's shoulders and shook him.

"What is wrong with you?" She demanded while Drey added, "And is it anything I can cure in bed?"

"The cold," Harry looked up at Hermione, "it was like the killing curse."

All movement stopped and the room, silent before, was now even worse. Everyone stared at Harry who just looked forward blankly.

"Heart," Hermione knelt in front of Harry. "Why don't you go to your bed and lay down, it might make you feel better."

Harry numbly nodded and robotically left. With a sigh Hermione turned to the others in the room, time to do some explaining.


	9. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long to get this up but I took a trip (no internet access), it got lost, and then yesterday I found it after it had gone through the washer and dryer. Thankfully it still works and so this can now be put up.

* * *

LAST TIME ON _The Feel Of Feeling_

"Heart," Hermione knelt in front of Harry. "Why don't you go to your bed and lay down, it might make you feel better."

Harry numbly nodded and robotically left. With a sigh Hermione turned to the others in the room, time to do some explaining.

* * *

'_this is Ra speaking to Harry'_

"_this is Parseltongue"_

--Chapter Seven--

"Merle and Zain aren't our real names. While Zain's last name can be Evans mine can't, we aren't really related. Do any of you know about the situation in Britain?" The three nodded. "Good, then I don't need to explain much to you. My real name is Hermione Granger and Zain's is Harry Potter." The three creatures looked gobsmacked. "When Harry got out of Azkaban he made everyone believe he had lost his mind when he hadn't. He told me and together we found this school. We did some studying and ran away here. Our leaving will only be known around Christmas time. Please, don't tell anyone about us." Hermione finished, close to tears.

Tamina went forward and hugged her.

"If it wasn't for Zain I wouldn't have any friends. I wouldn't have met you all. I don't care if he's Harry Potter, he will always be Zain to me." She said with more confidence then any of them had ever heard from her.

Keaden went over and put a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Tamina's right, Zain being Harry Potter just makes our friend even more special then he already is and makes even more proud to be his friend." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Drey went behind her and hugged her. In a moment of seriousness he also contributed.

"If it wasn't for Zain, we wouldn't all be here, we wouldn't have given each other a second look. Zain needs you little Merle-y, and we just wouldn't be the same without you so _you_ can't have a break down like Zain is right now."

* * *

After they had composed themselves they made their way to Harry's room. Harry was laying staring blankly at the top of the canopy of bed so the four friends took spots around him and they all eventually fell asleep.

Harry was the first to wake and looked around himself in confusion until the day before came back to him. His eyes dimmed until he took another look around his bed. His eyes softened and he smiled.

His movement caused the non-humans to wake up and they looked at him concerned. He smirked at them.

"Well Drey, guess you finally got in my bed."

Drey stared at him before bursting out laughing resulting in Hermione waking up. She looked around to see a relieved Kaeden, smiling Tamina, laughing Drey, and teasing Harry. She smiled and lunged at Harry hugging him.

"If you ever scare me like that again I will kill you!"

"Course." He hugged her closer and did a wandless tempus. "Uhh…"

"What?" Hermione detached herself and turned around. "Oh my God!"

Hermione tried to get up (as the time revealed to her she was late for class) but Miri flew into the canopy and pinned her to the bed, purring and licking her face.

"Miri! Get off me!"

Harry laughed at her while the others looked at Miri in shock.

"I don't think you're going anywhere Knight," Harry gasped out.

"Umm," everyone turned to Tamina, "who's that?"

Drey and Kaeden nodded, wanting to know as well.

"That's right," Harry looked at Hermione who had stopped trying to get Miri off, "they haven't met Miri and Ra have they?"

"No." Hermione shook her head as much as she could. "We've known Kaeden and Drey for more then two months and Tamina for a whole week and I don't think we've even _mentioned_ them."

"So get on with the 'splaining!" Drey burst out.

"Well as you know Zain has the Potter and Black vault," Harry tensed unnoticed; "and Miri was in the Potter vault. He gave her to me and found Ra, his grim, in Black vault, it's really quite simple."

As if he heard his name Ra jumped out of the shadows and pounced on Harry.

"Gah!"

'_Why are you so tense Harry-human? Can we play, it'll make you better.'_

Harry smiled. "No, I'm good Ra but…" he knelt down and whispered into his ear.

Ra gave a doggy grin and barked something to Miri. Miri gave a catty grin and they turned to Drey. They jumped, pinned him down, and started gnawing on random limbs. Drey growled playfully and started wrestling with the creatures, winner gets Drey's limbs.

Hermione grumbled as she pushed herself up but didn't try to leave again.

"Don't worry knight, runes isn't the most important class," Hermione glared at Harry for even daring to say that. "Tamina, do you think your dad will eat us for not going to class today?"

Tamina giggled. "No, as a teacher here he doesn't care whether students go to his class or not."

"Ya!" Drey spit out a feather. "If you don't learn enough during the year in or out of class then you don't make it through the final evaluations. But hey, what's with the knight and heart thing?"

Harry and Hermione saddened so Miri and Ra stopped trying to eat Drey and went to comfort them.

"Well me, Harry, and Ron made them. Ron was fortress," Hermione didn't elaborate and the slightly murderess look on her face stopped anyone from asking. "Harry was heart because he was the heart of the group and the one that kept us all together."

"And Hermione was knight," Harry took over, "because she was always saving me in one way or the other, usually with her intelligence, she was my knight in shining armour."

Harry and Hermione smiled at each other.

"That's so cute!" Drey squealed scaring everyone else.

They glared at him while he happily ate his chocolate snack. Harry's eyes widened seeing exactly _what_ he was eating.

"You're eating my pocky!" Harry screeched and lunged at him.

They fought for awhile (the others completely ignoring them) before Drey popped the last part of the pocky stick into his mouth. Harry gasped in horror and looked down at Drey from his position of straddling Drey's hips with fake tears welling in his eyes.

"How could you?" Harry asked in mock sadness and horror.

Drey grinned mischievously and cupped the back of Harry's neck. Harry opened his mouth to question what Drey was plotting now when Drey pulled his head down, pressed his lips against his, and took advantage of his open mouth. Harry went into shock and Drey flipped them around so he was straddling Harry.

Unsure of what to do Harry hesitantly and shyly kissed back. He felt Drey grin and his tongue (Drey's) started coaxing his tongue into his mouth. Harry shyly let Drey's tongue lead him.

"Okay, enough already!"

The two jumped apart to see their other three friends looking amused. Harry furiously blushed and Drey pouted.

"It's already eleven-thirty, we still have class this afternoon, and we haven't had breakfast or lunch yet, Chop, chop!" Hermione gave everyone stern glares that sent them hurrying to the kitchen.

Harry started gathering things to cook with and even though they just got in there, the others quickly vacated, you risk your life and limbs in being in his kitchen when he cooks (which only came into affect after Drey tried _help_ him in there),

They all went back to their own rooms and got ready for the day then went back to Harry's room to wait for food. Harry came out later, after all of them had returned to his room and placed the food on the table. He then went into his room to get ready while they ate (he ate while he cooked).

* * *

Harry and Hermione sat in there own little spot in their elements class with the rest of class shooting them glares. Harry gleefully giggled, not caring about the odd looks he got for giggling, at the mess around him. As Hermione had minor control over air, Harry was teaching her how to use it. It wasn't going very well. While she could produce wind, she couldn't control it, so the room currently looked like a tornado went through it. Hermione, having a calm flowing element of water, the excited, slightly erratic element of air was eluding her, especially as she only recently got the element and it was only a minor one.

"Class is over, you may all leave."

The class let out a relieved breath and left.

"I hope your control over air is better on Tuesday." Rain commented to Hermione as they passed her.

"You're helping me, now." Hermione commanded as soon as they where out of the classroom.

Harry nodded thinking of the best place to help her (and thus causing more madness).

* * *

Harry sulked as he ate breakfast, while he no longer had class, Hermione deemed he should be up anyway.

"Bye Heart, see you after class."

Hermione waved and was off to class, while Harry cleaned up his breakfast. He left his room and quietly entered Drey's. He manoeuvred around furniture until he made it to the bedroom. He silently opened the door not worrying about waking Drey, if he knew you, he would sleep through you entering his room which worked in Harry's favour. He crept up to his bed and blushed at what he planned to do. After their little make out they decided to give being a couple (much to Drey's happiness) and even if had only been a day Drey was very touchy, he kissed any part of Harry he could when he could and was always touching him, even if it was just holding hands.

He climbed into Drey's bed and straddled the sleeping demon. Still blushing he lightly kissed his lips before trailing kisses down to his neck. He sucked and kissed the neck making Drey moan and wake up.

"Morning Drey," Harry whispered into his ear.

Drey smiled and then moaned again as Harry started blowing, sucking, and nipping his ear lobe.

"You sure you haven't done this before?" Drey breathlessly asked trailing his hands down Harry's chest and under his shirt.

Harry pulled his head back to look at Drey but was stopped momentarily by Drey pulling his shirt off.

"Yup, I had a girlfriend when I was fifteen, we shared one kiss and it was absolutely terrible."

They made out for a little longer, and to Drey's disappointment, shirts were the only article removed.

"I wouldn't mind waking up like that more often." Drey grinned suggestively at Harry.

"Can't promise anything," Harry smiled and pecked Drey on the lips. "Come on," Harry pulled his shirt back on, "you can help me with my wandless magic and I might just consider waking you up like that more often."

Harry walked out of the room with a blush and Drey happily got ready for the day.

They spent a good part of the time actually working on Harry's wandless magic but they did have a few make out sessions in between. When classes were close to being done for the morning Harry and Drey went to Hermione's room to wait for the girls who had class, which is where they found Kaeden also waiting. They gathered in the library so as to do something while they waited.

"What are you reading?" Drey pulled Harry against his chest and kissed his neck.

Harry shifted to get more comfortable and showed Drey what he was reading.

"I don't know much about here or anywhere else, but in Britain no one cares about werewolves and there isn't much out there to help them. And seeing as how my 'uncle' and Tamina are werewolves, I thought I'd take a go at making something."

"While werewolves aren't hated like they are in Britain, no one really cares enough to do anything. Though what ever you make, don't call it a cure or anything, a lot of werewolves are proud of their werewolf status."

"Really? Remus hates it, to him it's a disease."

Drey nuzzled his neck. "With how they're treated there it's no wonder."

They sat reading (Kaeden and Harry) or daydreaming of unknown things (Drey) until Hermione came in chatting with Tamina.

"Tamina!" Harry smiled happily and waved her over. "Just who I need! I have questions!" Tamina sat and nodded at him to ask. "I know there's wolfsbane for werewolves, but is there anything else?" Tamina shook her head. "Ok, what would you look for in something like wolfsbane?"

"Well, mostly something that we wouldn't need every full moon, something that would be taken once and that's it, permanent. And something that doesn't suppress the wolf in us, we've come to accept it and don't like when it's suppressed."

"Right…this is going to result in many explosions and melted cauldrons…know anyone willing to be a test subject for a mad potion maker?"

Tamina's back straightened. "I will." She gave them all a look she must have gotten from Hermione that stopped all arguments.

They sat in awkward silence until Hermione huffed, got up, and graded a book. The normalcy of Hermione getting a book relaxed everyone and so they sat in comfortable silence reading. Until Harry's stomach interrupted it. Everyone stared.

"What? It's not like you don't make noises when you're hungry."

"I'll cook!" Drey exclaimed.

"No!" Everyone else yelled in horror.

"We're in my room, _I'll_ cook."

Drey pouted and the others sighed in relief. Crisis averted.

* * *

Harry was once again walking to Daimien's room with Ra trailing behind him.

"You know Kean will be there."

'_I know Harry human'_

Harry twitched as Ra let out a dog like giggle.

"Please, never do that again, it was beyond creepy."

Ra just did it again.

Harry knocked on the door and as pervious time it opened up and once again Kean was waiting.

"_Kean, I know we don't get along, but I give you full permission to have _fun_ with Ra."_

Harry pointed to the grim hiding behind his legs.

'_What did you tell him?'_

Harry just smirked at the dog.

"_Wondrous." _Kean practically purred.

"Ya, I'll leave you to it then." Harry mumbled as Ra took off with Kean following.

"Do I want to know?"

Harry jumped and looked at Daimien who had at some point come to stand a few feet away from him.

"You might, but it's not very important."

"Then I don't."

Daimien led Harry to the same seating as before.

"Tea?"

"No thanks."

Daimien nodded and waved the tea set away.

"Now, as I'm sure we wont have something to do concerning blood magic every time you come but you are still technically supposed to spend this time with me you are free to bring homework or do any such thing while here as long as it does not include destroying my stuff or really venturing from this room."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, it would be a good time to work on his werewolf research.

"But I would like you to tell me when you are going to do any blood magic and still feel free to ask me questions."

Harry thought about it before nodding again.

"Good, now as we have nothing else to do today and you didn't bring anything else you may leave."

Harry blinked and nodded, that was a very short 'class'. He said good-bye and left. As he had nothing else to do he went to Hermione's library to research.

"Werewolves can't become animagus because the wolf and yet, from personal experience with magical animagus forms, it seems to be the same so why…" Harry let out a frustrated noise and pulled at his hair. "Stupid. Confusing." He hit his head on the table.

"Umm…"

Harry's head whipped up and to the door.

"Holy chickens Tamina! You're going to scare the black outta my hair if you sneak up on me like that!"

Tamina blinked in confusion. Chickens? Scare the black out?

"But enough of that! When's the full moon?"

"Tonight."

Harry blinked. "Oh." Chucks idea two out the window (figuratively). "Well then I have a potion I want you to take as soon as you start to transform. You sit or do whatever you were going to do and I'll just go get it."

Harry jumped up and was out the door before Tamina could answer, he came back a little later holding a potion. Tamina looked up from her book when Harry placed it on the table in front of her.

"Remember," he looked her in the eyes. "Right before you transform, I don't know if it'll work if you drink it too soon."

Tamina nodded and safely tucked the potion away.

* * *

"Welcome to potions," the professor, Gaven, told the class in a way that said they weren't really welcome. "If you where put in this class then you have skills in potion making." Wow, déjà vu, Harry thought to himself. "What you are to make is on the board and will be every class. Do what you want as long as the potion gets completed, now get to work."

Harry turned to Kaeden. "I don't think he likes us." Kaeden let out a snort of laughter.

"You think?" he said in a sarcastic manner.

Harry shrugged. "Let's see…Draught of Dieing Life?"

Harry flipped through his book trying to find the potion.

"Page 543. It's the exact opposite of the Draught of Living Death, you stay awake until your body shuts down."

"That doesn't sound very nice."

"It's not."

They worked on their potion chatting and the whole class found out not to ask the teacher questions. The few that tried had been glared at and nothing else. They had a break for lunch but where quickly back to their potions.

"You should be nearing the fourteen hour wait now."

Many of the students jumped startled at their teachers voice (as it was the first time he spoke since the beginning of class).

"When it is there mark what time you finished and leave. When the time is right I will collect your potions. You'll find out next class if you succeeded or not."

Harry and Kaeden finished at the same time (as they had been working together) and left together.

"Well, I suppose it's not _that_ bad of a class." Kaeden raised an eyebrow at him. "What? I'm trying to be optimistic."


	10. Chapter 8

**_Sorry it took so long but life decided to kick my in the butt. And now, I rant._**

**_Ok people, I don't care if you review and tell me my story is a piece of shit, really I don't; it'll piss me off, but drivers who don't signal when lane changing and turning piss me off too, the worlds like that. But if you're not going to even leave a way for me to rant back at you don't swear at me and be a general jack ass. And really, do people go around finding slash stories, read to the last chapter, and then leave an obnoxious review on how disgusting we are for liking slash? And I mean really, there's a friggin warning in the prologue, read it! And because when I told my really good friend about the pathetic review she told me to use colourful words like rainbow, gay parade, and yaoi in my rant so, RAINBOW, GAY PARADE, YAOI!!_**

* * *

LAST TIME ON _The Feel Of Feeling_

"Well, I suppose it's not _that_ bad of a class." Kaeden raised an eyebrow at him. "What? I'm trying to be optimistic."

* * *

--Chapter 8--

The next few weeks went by similarly, going to classes, teaching Kaeden and Drey how to become animagus', and other miscellaneous things. Before long Christmas break was upon then and everyone was packing to leave. It was decided that since Harry and Hermione couldn't go back to their homes, they would spend until early Christmas morning with Tamina and her family and the rest of the break with Kaeden and Drey.

"Hurry up Zain!"

And once again Harry was the last ready.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"I don't care! We're leaving!"

Harry burst out of his room and 'yipe'ed when he saw they were indeed leaving without him.

"Don't leave me!" he yelled as he ran after them.

They didn't listen (were we expecting them too?) and kept walking. When Harry caught up with them he glared and huffed, which only earned him a pat on the head. He growled at Hermione but when it went ignored pouted and followed behind the two girls.

"Suck it up Harry, this part you're going to be surrounded by females and a married male," Harry's eyes widened in horror, "no ones going to back you up in your guy things."

"Nooooo!" Harry dramatically wailed.

"Oh yes." Hermione gave an evil smile with some maniacal laughter.

"Drama queen."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And who is the one that just wailed?"

"Ok so I'm a little drama-y, but I seriously resent the queen part if you're implying I'm a drama queen."

"Don't lie Knight, you know you secretly want to be a girl."

Tamina burst into giggles and Harry mock gasped.

"How did you find out?" he exclaimed.

"It was rather easy," Hermione replied in an 'I-know-all' tone, "all guys secretly want to be the better gender."

Harry blinked, Javen blinked, Hermione smirked, and Tamina looked at the males in a new light. Javen shook his head and smiled the group.

"Hello dear, Mr. Evans, and I assume Miss Evans."

"Hi dad."

"'Lo Prof. Mane."

"Hello Professor Mane."

"Hello kids, lets get going."

Javen grabbed Tamina and Hermione's bags (as his were already gone) and walked to the transportation clearing. They all grabbed hold of the portkey Javen supplied and were whisked away in the blink of an eye.

They landed, ungracefully in Harry's case, in a living room that a woman who looked remarkably like Tamina was waiting for them. Harry quickly got up blush and smoothed his clothes as the females giggled at him. Luckily for him Javen came to his rescue.

"Mr. Evans, Miss Evans, this lovely lady here," Javen put his arm around the woman's shoulder, "is my wife, Tina."

"Good evening Mrs. Tina it's nice to finally meet the parent responsible for Tamina's lovely looks." Harry smiled charmingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at Tina.

"Hello Mrs. Mane, it's nice to meet you."

Tina smiled at them.

"It's nice to finally meet my daughters friends as well, Miss and Mr. Evans. Now, how about Tamina show you to the guest rooms and you get settled in before supper."

"Sounds good."

Hermione nodded in agreement so the two Evans picked up their stuff and turned to Tamina. Tamina turned and lead them away.

"Tami!"

Harry and Hermione gapped at the small girl who threw herself at Tamina. Like Javen she had dark brown hair and lighter skin tone but she had eyes and body structure like Tina and Tamina.

Tamina smiled and picked the little girl up.

"Em, these are two of my friends, Zain and Merle. Guys, this is my little sister Emily."

Harry and Hermione gave the little girl a smile.

"Hello Emily."

"It's nice to meet you Emily."

Harry stuck out his hand while Hermione looked on with a slightly sad look, Harry had always wanted a younger sibling.

Emily giggled and with a happy smile shook Harry's hand. Tamina put her sister down and knelt to her level.

"Now Emily, Zain and Merle are going to be here until Christmas and I want you to be nice ok?"

Emily pouted.

"Does that mean no pranks?"

"Yes Em."

Emily huffed but reluctantly nodded. Unfortunately, the girls were paying to much attention to Emily and never saw the rather evil grin that spread across Harry's face for a couple seconds before melting away into a normal expression.

"Hey Emily," Harry knelt beside Tamina. "Wanna show me my room? Your sister and my sister have almost succeeding in turning me into a girl and I know you're a girl and all but I think I'll be safer with you."

Harry gave Emily a puppy dog look making her giggle. Emily turned to Tamina in turn and gave _her_ a puppy dog look. The two older females rolled their eyes but where smiling.

"Go ahead Em."

Emily beamed and Hermione turned to Harry.

"And you be good."

Harry crossed his fingers behind his back and smiled at her.

"Maybe."

Hermione sighed exasperated but decided that was good enough for now. She nodded and followed Tamina down the hall.

Harry waved even if he knew the girls couldn't see as they were walking away and watched until they turned a corner. He looked down at the little girl by his side.

"I have sugar."

The little girl looked up and grinned.

"What kind?"

"Candy."

Emily grabbed his hand and pulled him after her. Harry smiled; candy was such a good motivator to get her to show her to his room without making him lost first. She opened a door after a while and pushed Harry in.

"Candy, now."

Harry laughed and put his bag on the bed before digging through it and pulling out some candy. He gave her some and ruffled her long hair.

"Wanna help me spike tonight's drinks?"

Emily stuck a candy in her mouth and nodded.

"Hmm, then the question is what shall we spike it with? What do you think?" Harry looked enquiringly at Emily. "Change their change their gender, make them animals, change their colours, or make them sing and possibly dance?"

"Sing and dance!" Emily bounced up and down. "I've never done that one before!"

Harry clapped his hands together and turned back to his bag. He ruffled around before going 'ahah!' and standing up straight.

"I wondered where that had got to!"

He squeezed the yellow plastic duck making it squeak before throwing it over his shoulder and returning to digging through his bag. His fingers brushed over his potions carrying case but jumped as a squeak startled him. He whirled around to see a grinning Emily holding his rubber ducky. He just raised an eyebrow and patted her and the ducks head. He shoved his hand back in his bag and quickly found the case again.

"Here we go."

He placed the case down beside his bag and snapped open the clasps. He looked down at his large amount of potions proud, and together they where all so colourful too.

"Ok, now the hard part," Harry looked at Emily seriously. "What should we make them sing?" Harry picked a potion out of the case. "Something annoy like the never ending song? Or maybe a Wizard of Oz song? What do you think?"

Emily put a finger to her chin in thought and tapped her foot.

"The Wizard of Oz." Emily nodded her deceivably then grinned. "We're off to see the wizard!"

"Ooh, good one. Ok!"

Harry put the potion valve back and searched a little before pulling out a different one.

"Now for dancing." Harry mumbled while surveying his potions. "Hmm, we can start with this one to kick it off and then progress into that one…yes, that sounds good." He picked two of the potions and mixed them together. "This will be fun." He turned to Emily who was watching. "So, do you have house elves?"

Emily nodded. "Yup, they've helped me with my pranks before."

She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him along with her. She once again led him through the halls until they came to the opening to the kitchen.

"Mippy."

A house elf parted from the others and came over to them.

"Is there something Mippy can do for Mistress and guest?"

"Mhmm, we have some potions for you to put in the drinks for supper."

"Mippy will do as Mistress asks."

Harry silently handed the potions over with a grin. Mippy went back to supper preparations and the two left.

"Emily, I think we're going to get along great."

"I think so too mister Zain."

"Just call me Zain, munchkin; if my sister and yours have their way, I won't be a mister for much longer."

"Okie."

"There you two are!"

Harry and Emily jumped and looked at Tamina and Hermione sheepishly.

"Where you looking for us?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously.

"Ya."

Tamina also looked at them suspiciously but more so at her sister.

"Supper will start soon so we were going to go down to the dinning room."

"Ok." Harry and Emily chimed together.

The two women gave them another suspicious look and lead them to the dinning room.

"Ah, just in time kids."

"Kid, I'm so not a kid." Harry mumbled.

Javen looked at Harry amused, having heard his comment.

"Time to eat."

They all sat down around the table and the house elves brought out the food and drink and placed it all on the table. They made small talk and Harry drank from his cup with a grin and a giggle making Hermione and Tamina give him and then their drinks suspicious looks. Unfortunately for them, they had already drunk from it. Javen was the first who the potions affected. He abruptly stood up and started singing, looking incredibly shocked.

"Follow the yellow-brick road," and then he started to do the can can steadily moving away from the table. "Follow the yellow-brick road."

The Tamina joined in.

"Follow, follow, follow, follow," and she started can can-ing, moving towards Javen.

"Follow the yellow-brick road." Hermione joined them.

"Follow the yellow-brick, follow the yellow-brick," Tina and a happy Harry joined the other two can can-ing while Emily sat in her chair laughing and clapping.

"Follow the yellow-brick road."

The four singing and dancing formed a line and stopped can can-ing and instead grabbed the hips of the one in front of them.

"You're off to see the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz."

And the four started dancing the conga line.

"You'll find he is a Whiz of a Wiz if ever a Wiz there was; If ever, oh ever, a Wiz there was; Because, because, because, because, because; Because of the wonderful things he does." And then they broke the conga line and struck dramatic poses and dramatically sang the last line, "You're off to see the wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!"

And with the last note the potions stopped their effect and Harry fell to the ground in laughter.

"Zain!" Hermione yelled.

"Emily!" Tina yelled.

Javen watched amused while Tamina looked torn between yelling Zain or Emily. Both Zain and Emily however had stopped laughing, looked at each other, and ran out of the room.

They hid but were eventually found and scolded and both sulked off to their rooms for the night.

"I'm sorry about Zain Mr. and Mrs. Mane."

"Don't worry about it dear." Mrs. Mane smiled at her while her husband wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Although we pretend not to we quite enjoy our youngests pranks."

Hermione smiled then blushed as a yawn forced its way to her face. The Mane's laughed and sent her and Tamina off to bed.

"Good night Merle."

"Good night Tamina."

They smiled at each other and entered their rooms.

* * *

**_For the We're off to see the Wizard song it's a little different then I remeber but it's from the offical site so ya..._**


	11. Chapter 9

I didn't even think about it 'till recently that my rating might have been a little low and for some places this fic is going to go, the rating needed to go up. So in other words, this fic went from K+ rating to M. If you aren't considered in the M rating description (not the right age or something) and you're reading this, well, I don't really care, just don't bitch later. And for those who don't want anything really explicit, any lemons will be clearly marked. I would put the rating higher (on the rating guide there's a MA) but the actually rating meter thing won't go higher.

* * *

For those who caught it, sorry for the house elf blunder, I fixed it -blush-

* * *

LAST TIME ON _The Feel Of Feeling_

"Good night Merle."

"Good night Tamina."

They smiled at each other and entered their rooms.

* * *

'_this is Ra speaking to Harry'_

--Chapter 9--

Harry slowly came back into consciousness and groggily opened his eyes. HE yelped and scrambled back from the head that was right beside his and ended up on the floor tangled in his sheets. He heard barking laughter and felt his eye twitch.

"Ra." He growled.

'_Yes my Harry human?'_

"That wasn't funny."

'_Yes it was'_

Harry resisted banging his head on a hard surface and untangled himself from his sheets. Once he was free he stood up and dusted himself off, even if he didn't have any dust on himself.

With a quick wordless tempus he ruffled around in his bag for clothes. Once he picked what to wear out of his bag he looked at the time and froze. Five am. He turned to Ra with a glare.

"I hate you."

'_Can we play?'_

Harry growled low in his throat and stalked into the attached bathroom, slamming the door before Ra could follow.

'_Heeeeey!'_

After a shower and having calmed down Harry dressed and emerged from the bathroom…

"Gah!"

…Only to go back in.

"Ra! If you're going to do that do it somewhere I can't see! I _don't_ want to see you cleaning there! I don't want to see there at all!"

'_Sorry Harry human, I'll stop.'_

"Thank all things good and holy!"

Harry cautiously opened the door and peaked out and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Ra was sitting normally. He opened the door the rest of the way and stepped into his room.

"Now what?"

He flopped himself on his bed and stared at the ceiling. The bed dipped as Ra jumped onto the bed.

'_Play?'_

Harry sighed and turned his head to Ra.

"Is that all you ever think of?"

'…_Yes?'_

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

'_Yay!'_

Ra jumped off the bed and Harry pulled himself up.

"But try to stay quiet, we are guests here."

'_Okay!'_

With a quiet pop a black panther appeared in Harry's place. The panther lunged and tackled Ra. The wrestled for a little before Ra broke away and ran for the door. Running through the doors shadow he appeared on the other side and took off down the hall. Harry quickly followed, sliding around corners as he took them at fast speeds as he chased after the errant grim.

Later he would deny it, but Harry walked away that morning the loser of the game. As he was up earlier then everyone else he wondered into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

'_Can we play more later?'_

"No," Harry winced thinking of the bruises forming from hitting the walls; "but maybe Emily will."

'_Okay!'_

Harry shuddered thinking of what the two could get into but figured it was better then being a human bruise on his second day of holiday. He shook his head and turned to clearly magical kitchen and muttered "I hope I don't burn the house."

Ra snickered and Harry shot him a glare. He pulled the sleeves of his turtle neck up in a decisive move.

"Well, no time better to start then now when I hopefully have a couple hours until the first person is up and have time to figure out how to work these things."

Ra tried to sneak out of the kitchen but Harry used his air element to prevent him from doing so.

"Oh no Ra," he gave him an evil smile, "you're going to stay in here with me so I can blame anything on you later."

Ra whimpered thinking that if his Harry-humans friends parents were anything like his Harry-human about their kitchen, well, it wouldn't be pretty.

Two and a half hours later both Harry and Ra were covered in multiple things but edible food had been made.

"Now for clean up!" Harry looked around the kitchen, almost every surface covered with something. "Umm, you think scourgify will work?" He looked nervously at Ra.

"A little to late for that I think."

Harry and Ra squeaked and whirled around to look at the speaker in synchronized movements.

"Uh, hi Mrs. Mane." Harry and Ra both looked nervous making Tina laugh.

"I guess the saying the pet takes on the owners' personality is true. And please, call me Tina."

"Yes Mrs. Tina ma'am! But, umm, you're not going to hurt us or anything for, well," he gestured vaguely at the kitchen walls.

"No, my husband makes messes like this every time he tries to cook so the kitchen has self cleaning charms on it that will activate once there's no one in the kitchen."

Harry turned to look at Ra. "We live to see another day."

Tina laughed and shook her head. "Come on, let me help you take the food into the dining room."

"Ok," Harry chirped.

The two picked up as many plates as they could, Tina taking more as she had more balance then Harry and could carry some on her arms and even her head.

"Wow, that's some balance Mrs. Tina."

Tina laughed a little. "You're in my husband class correct?" Harry nodded. "Well then eventually you'll have good balance too, and really Zain, just Tina, no Mrs."

"Okie," He gave her a cheeky grin. "But I can't guarantee I'll do anything to disprove anything between us to Prof Javen." He winked saucily at her.

Tina looked amused and Harry assumed he probably would have got a cuff to the back of the head if it wasn't for the fact they were both carrying plates of food. They walked into the dining room and placed the food on the table before going back to get the rest.

"Well, you certainly made a large breakfast Zain."

Harry scratched the back of his neck embarrassed. "Yaaaaa…"

Tina just smiled at him amused.

"That's all I believe." She looked to Harry for confirmation which he gave. "Good. Tinny." She snapped her fingers and a uniformed house elf popped into the room. "Wake those who aren't awake and inform all that breakfast is served in the dining room please."

"Yes Mistress." The elf bowed low and left the way she came.

Harry nervously shifted under Tina's amused stare until a sleepy Tamina came in followed by an awake and dressed Hermione. Harry grinned, he would bet his 'sister' had already been up for awhile and merely been reading the time away.

Breakfast was a quiet affair as half those there we're sleepy, Emily even going so far as to fall asleep in her food. But while cleaning up a quiet conversation cropped up and plans for the day where made.

Emily, now awake, bounced away to her room to get dressed while the others started putting up the Christmas decorations. Half way through the motion of putting up tinsel Harry froze.

"Christmas music, we need Christmas music."

"Oh?" Tina looked over at him. "And do you have any recommendations?"

Harry grinned "Oh ya, Santa Claus is Comin' by The Tractors."

Hermione groaned and Harry laughed. Getting confused looks Hermione decided to enlighten them.

"I played a Christmas CD when we were in third year and it had that song on it, now he has to play it _every_ year."

Javen laughed, "It must be a good song then."

Hermione glared at him but Harry was already out of the room and she knew, just knew, he was getting the CD. She felt like banging her head against a wall.

* * *

Just so you all know, the prologue has been replaced. Eventually all my chapters will be replaced but just that one so far. You will be able to tell which chapters are replaced by the chapter title. I've had them chapter 1 and so on so far, but when I replace them, they'll have words, like the prologue is now Azkaban. 

Anyway, enjoy my X-mas gift to you all.


	12. Chapter 10

Yay! I'm updating! Sorry it took so long, but writters block, work, funerals, and other stuff just got in the way. Sorry, I'll try better.

LAST TIME ON _The Feel Of Feeling_

Javen laughed, "It must be a good song then."

Hermione glared at him but Harry was already out of the room and she knew, just knew, he was getting the CD. She felt like banging her head against a wall.

--Chapter 10—

Harry burst back into the living room waving a dark blue CD case around while humming loudly. He stopped however when a fire ball flew towards him and incinerated the case. Harry blinked.

"Well," he said cheerily, "good thing I already took the CD out!"

He skipped over the boom box, ignoring the growl coming for Hermione's general vicinity, and put it in.

"Santa Claus us comin' in a boogie woogie choo choo train," came out of the speakers along with the rest of the intro before the lyrics started. "Santa's been checkin', checkin' all around the world; Wants to know what's goin' on with every single boy and girl."

The Mane family blinked, whether from Harry's terrible attempt to dance or the song, Hermione didn't know; but since they weren't favourable to it, she assumed she could stop it, and put _real_ Christmas music in. Of course Harry would stop her if he saw, but with his dancing, or what he considered dancing, he wouldn't notice until it was to late.

After Hermione succeeded in her self appointed mission there was much screaming, sobbing, self harm, and sulking from Harry but the rest in the house got the decorations hung, which in turn caused Harry to sulk some more. But all was well, he snapped out of his sulking when Tina mentioned Christmas shopping; he ran for cover instead. He didn't know how someone like Hermione could go all sparkly and girly at the mention of shopping, but she did. And it scared him. Immensely.

"That's a great idea!" Hermione clapped her hands together. Harry's imagination saw her rubbing them together and laughing manically while giving him a look of doom. "What do you think Zain?"

Harry blinked confused, not sure what he missed. "What?"

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh. "While you were apparently off in lala land," she gave him _the_ look but he wasn't planning to tell her he was imagining her surrounded by sparkles and then as the perfect bad guy…girl. "Tina mentioned that it would be good to go in groups on different days. That way we wont have to worry about running into anyone we're buying for."

"What about the people who are in the group with you; how do you buy their present?"

"The group will split after supper and meet up again when it's time to return here." Tina supplied, haven't thought of that earlier.

"Sounds great, who goes with who and when?"

"Can I go with Zain? Please?" Emily hugged Harry's legs and looked at her parents pleadingly.

"That's fine," Javen walked over and ruffled his daughters hair then looked at his Harry. "I assume so anyway."

Harry gave him a lopsided smile. "Yup. So, me and Em, anyone else?"

"Me," Hermione walked over but stood on Harry's side instead of Emily's like Javen and tugged on Harry's hair. "Someone has to keep an eye on the children and I've had years of practice doing that."

Harry looked down at Emily. "She just called us children."

Emily gave a mock gasp. "How could she?"

"I know, terrible isn't it?" He gave Hermione a sad look. "How could you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and walked out the room in annoyance grumbling about children. Ra pranced in, dodging around Hermione as she left and stopped in front of Harry.

'_Emily play now?'_

Harry rolled his eyes upwards and sighed. "Em, Ra wants to know if you want to play with him."

With an energetic 'Yeah!' both little girl and dog ran from the room, one laughing one barking.

Harry sighed dramatically and looked over at Javen only to blink when he wasn't there. He looked around to see said werewolf watching him amused, standing beside his wife. Harry huffed at him. "Well, since everyone is so set on leaving me today, the Mane team can go today and the Evans team can go tomorrow."

With that said Harry stalked from the room arrogantly. Or tried, he only made it half way before a couple giggles escaped him.

Half an hour later found Harry laying on a couch bored. After he had left the eldest Mane's they flooed away to Conor Mall, the equivalent of the magical alleys. In an effort to find something to do he had searched out the others left in the house. He found Hermione in her room doing homework and escaped before she could rope him into doing his. Emily had somehow gotten Ra to play tea party with her and once again Harry ran before he was made to join.

Which lead him to staring at the living room ceiling. It was something he did a lot at the Dursley's so he knew just how to entertain himself by doing so - find shapes, make up stories for the shapes and any chip - he'd learned to do so for hours.

But he was still bored. And had Hermione known he was bored, she would have tied him to a chair. Last time he was bored, he made the Bender potion. And so with decidedly insane thoughts, he skipped off to his room to experiment.


	13. Chapter 11

__

Note: The Bender potion, which will be clarified in the rewritten chapters, is the potion that changes a man into a woman and vice versa.

LAST TIME ON _The Feel Of Feeling_

Which lead him to staring at the living room ceiling. It was something he did a lot at the Dursley's so he knew just how to entertain himself by doing so - find shapes, make up stories for the shapes and any chip - he'd learned to do so for hours.

But he was still bored. And had Hermione known he was bored, she would have tied him to a chair. Last time he was bored, he made the Bender potion. And so with decidedly insane thoughts, he skipped off to his room to experiment.

--Chapter 11—

He made sure he locked the door to his room, when making a new potion, he tended to cackle; so when Hermione hears him cackle she tends to worry and tie him up. And true to his prediction, Hermione was at his door at the first cackle. That was about an hour and a half ago. She left his door after an explosion, but came back when she heard him cackle again. Sure he could silence his room, but where would the fun be in that?

With one last cackle he added what he believed, and hoped, was the last ingredient. The potion turned a light blue and Harry filled five vials with his concoction while banishing the rest.

"Hey Mia!" Harry yelled through his door, "Wanna try my new potion?"

There was silence for half a minute before a, "No, but I know who to test it on."

Harry skipped to the door and opened it, deactivating the charms.

"Really? Who?"

Hermione smiled slightly a glint in her eye, "First you have to tell me what the potion does."

Harry eyed her suspiciously, "You aren't going to make me drink it are you?"

Hermione's smile twitched upward, "No."

"Oh, okay then." Harry caught a shadow moving at the other end of the hall and leaned forward to whisper what he wanted his potion to do.

Hermione's grin turned evil and Harry decided he'd leave the planning to her and went to deal with the shadow. He crept to the corner he knew the spy was hiding around. Taking a deep breath he popped only his head, around the corner and cheerfully greeted the spy.

"Yo!"

The spy screamed and fell over in surprise. Harry cackled and swooped down to the spy, picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder. "I've got you now my little spy." he crooed.

"Noooo!" The spy wailed and she was carried away. Flailing her arms and legs she got a couple good hits in before she was thrown down and bounced a little on a bed. She didn't have time to wonder at that before Harry descended on her and started tickling. Between gasps and laughter she begged for him to stop. He finally stopped after a couple minutes and asked, "Have you learned your lesson Spy Trainee Emily Mane?"

"Yes Spy Master Zain Evans."

"Good," Harry chirped and flopped down beside Emily. "Thought about what you want to get your family yet?"

"Nope."

Harry blinked up at the ceiling before rolling over to look at her. "But then how do you know what to buy?"

Emily shrugged and smiled at him. "I decided while I'm looking."

"Jeez, and people say I go into things without a plan."

Emily stuck her tongue out at him until a yawn forced her to stop. "Aw, is wittle Emy tired?" Emily shot Harry a dirty look causing him to laugh. "Shut up," she mumbled as she curled into his side. Harry just grinned and decided to take a nap as well.

A couple minutes later Hermione walked in and smiled, wishing she had a camera. Harry heard her quite 'aw' and looked up. He smiled and motioned her over. She walked over and crawled in on the other side of Emily. "There a reason we're all napping?"

"Well technically you and I aren't napping yet," he gave her a cheeky grin, "but Emily was tired and she's to cute to move. As for you, well, most girls would give a limb to sleep next to me."

"Ha ha idiot, but none-the-less, I'm already comfy and am not moving."

* * *

Harry sat up in his bed and stretched his arms above his head while yawning. He was about to groggily make his way to the shower when he heard giggling coming from the other side of his bedroom door. Mind still fogged with sleep he couldn't figure out what exactly was going on. So instead of the shower he groggily made his way to the door instead. He opened the door to Hermione and Emily smiling evilly. He stared at them blankly until he was hit with a red light and blackness covered everything.

He came to a little later with Hermione pointing her wand at him being the first thing he saw. He eyed her wand suspiciously, she did after all just stun him not to long ago.

"Morning Zain." Hermione happily greeted him while returning her wand to her pocket. "We, as in Emily and I, decided that since you have an appointment to take your NEWTs today all the way in Britain, we would head out when it's time to take them and do a little shopping in Diagon Alley while you're doing so."

"I have an, never mind. Fine, but I need to get ready so could you two kindly leave?" He raised an eyebrow at them.

Hermione smirked at him and shook her head while Emily decided to cheerily inform him that, "We already got you ready."

Harry was now officially scared, two females had just knocked him out and got him ready to go out shopping. One of those females knowing that no it would be a bad thing if anyone in Britain should be able to recognize him. He wasn't sure he wanted to look in a mirror. So he decided to stall.

"Why are we leaving so early? I'm pretty sure nothing will be open," he stopped to yawn as if to prove his point, "at this time in the morning."

"They're eight hours ahead of us, it's only noon there. Now come on, your appointment is at one and we still need to get there. We'll meet you in the flooing room."

Hermione and Emily walked out, Hermione stopping in the doorway to call back "And if you change what we did I'll tie you up in ribbon and gift you to Drey for Christmas."

With trepidation Harry walked over to the bathroom door where a full length mirror hung. He was wearing black combat boots, black cargo pants, and a dark blue tank. Hermione had also inked the line of runes from his blood magic that went around his biceps and put black fingerless gloves on his hands. His hair was spiked like it had the first day he had left Grimmauld Place but with dark blue tips to match his tank. His light purple eyes seemed to somehow fit right into the color scheme, and just above them, a silver and navy bar bell pierced his right eyebrow. He had to hand it to the girls, he certainly didn't look like Harry Potter.

Taking Hermione's threat to heart, and not minding his look, he didn't change anything and instead grabbed his bag, making sure his money and potions case where in it; After all, with his luck, they'd be needing potions.

The flooing room was simply that, a room to floo. It had a large fireplace so one didn't have to worry about ducking and spacious room for those coming in to move out of the way or for those leaving to gather. It was sparsely decorated, a couple chairs and a couch along with a rope for arrivals to pull to announce their, well, arrival. It had been explained to Harry and Hermione the day before that the room was a necessity for any responsible pack leader. Should one of the pack ever have a problem they just had to floo in and ring the bell.

It was in this room that two hyped up girls waited for him. "What drugs did you two get into?" was the first thing out of Harry's mouth when he walked into the room to see Hermione laughing over seemingly nothing and Emily trying to climb the wall like Spider Man.

"I had cocoa puffs!" Emily happily announced.

Harry nodded his head, sure, that worked. Hermione didn't even dignify an answer and instead just grabbed some floo powder and handed it to Harry. "You want Die-ah-gone Alley okay Zain, not Knockturn." She told him patronizingly.

"Haha," Harry mumbled and through the powder into the fire place, making sure to pronounce it just as mockingly as Hermione just did.

He tumbled out into the Leaky Cauldron and after reordering himself, that was a _long floo_ trip, sat at a table to wait for the other two.

"Who ya waitin' fer?" One of the customers asked looking at him suspiciously. Feeling mischievous, Harry answered quite cheerily, "Waiting for my harem." Just after Hermione flooed through with Emily. "And there they are now, tootles peasant."

Hermione gave him a suspicious look but let him drag her and Emily away from the shocked pardons of the Leaky Cauldron. "So Mai," Harry distracted her from her suspicions, "Why is it that we floo to Diagon Alley and yet end up in the Leaky Cauldron?"

"I read somewhere," she answered as he tapped to appropriate bricks, "that it was a safety precaution put in during the Grindelwald war. By flooing into the Leaky Cauldron first, a warning could be given to shoppers before any enemy made it though the pub and into the alley."

"Some security." Harry mumbled as the wall opened giving them entrance. They walked in, Hermione in the lead. She led them down the winding street that despite the fear of Voldemort, was still bust and bustling, to a telephone booth just a little off of Gringotts. Harry rolled his eyes when seeing it, know that just like the phone booth out in muggle London, it would take him to the ministry.

"Okay Zain," Harry turned to Hermione, "The tests are two hours each - one hour for paper test and one hour for practical - and I signed you up for five tests - Transfiguration, Potions, DADA, Runes, and Charms - I don't expect you to take the given two hours for any of them and to be out faster then ten hours. Here," she tossed him a knut, "I did the same thing like on the gallons when we were fifteen, just send a message when you're done and we'll meet in Gringotts."

"Yes ma'am!" He feet locked together and he saluted her.

"Bye Zain!" Emily waved as Hermione pulled her away, mumbling about insanity. Harry watched them go before turning back to the phone booth, with a gusty sigh he open the door and stepped in. He had been in the ministry three times. The first two in his fifth year at Hogwarts, at the beginning for the trail with Arthur Weasley and the end with his main group from the DA. The third time was not long after the second, it was when he was arrested. All those times where quite awhile ago, but he still remember the password, all it was, was 'magic' after all. He wouldn't be surprised if a few teens had dialled magic for fun and ended up in the ministry.

He went through the wand check, thankful for the first time not to have his old wand, without problem and got directions to the testing area. And once there he stood in a line with other witch and wizards. He was a little surprised to see older people there to take the test but then decided he shouldn't be, they were into a third war in less the a hundred years.

The tests were over faster then two hour allotted time, just like Hermione assumed, and close to seven hours later he was done, even if his brain felt like mush. Taking the floo, as it was the only way out of the ministry, back to the Leaky Cauldron he went to Gringotts before letting Hermione know he was done. He had found out the hard way in Hogwarts that Hermione did _not_ like to be kept waiting. And it turned out that the girls were near the bank anyway so it only took them a couple minutes to arrive.

He stood off the steps to the bank and brushed the seat of his pants off when he saw them. "So how was shopping?"

Emily launched into what they all did; unfortunately she had, had more sugar and Harry swore she was talking 100 miles per hour. So he instead turned to Hermione.

"We did some browsing of almost all the stores, I think Emily had the most fun in WWW. It's joke shop, the owners, a couple of twins, even gave Em and few hints on how to best use their products."

"They were awesome!"

Harry smiled down at Emily, "They sound so, I wish I could have met them too."

"You can, right Merle?"

"Sorry Emily, but Zain hasn't had breakfast and it's already lunch time for us." Emily looked so sad that Hermione promised once they had all flooed back to Canada they would all go to a McDonald's for lunch and she could drag Harry onto the play-place with her. Cheered, the little girl grabbed their hands and dragged them back to the Leaky Cauldron.

She did indeed drag Harry onto the play-place with her and had a blast but afterwards was yawning often. "Tired Em?" Emily nodded to Harry's question. Since both Hermione and Emily did their shopping in London they decided that Hermione would take Emily home and Harry would finish his shopping alone.

Deciding to do the same thing the girls did he just stopped and looked around in any store he thought looked interesting. He didn't stop in _every _store, but that was probably because unlike Emily he had a general idea on what he wanted to get everyone. So by supper time he had finished his shopping and was flooing back to the Mane house for supper.

* * *

**IMPORTANT!!**I'm rewirting my enitre story. I've got a different idea for it; It will still be this story, but there will be quite a few changes. Sorry to any who don't like or want the changes. What I really want to know is what should I do with the chapters already up? Should I delete all the chapters apart from the prologue or should I just replace them? If I delete them people who have reviewed can still do so but I don't know, feed back would be nice.


	14. New Story

Hello all. Since I know some people are still watching this fic, I'm putting this up. I have finally started reposting the remake of this story. I put it as a new story, the new name is The Feel of Feelings Rewrite. You can either just click on the link to my profile and grab it there (feel free to read my other stories XD) or you can use the story id (5183586) and go right to it.

Hope you like the new one,

Tenshi


End file.
